Dark's Eleven
by Melie
Summary: Fic inspirée par le film Ocean's Eleven. Que je refais à ma sauce. Yaoi. CrossOver Full Metal Alchemist, Saiyuki, DN Angel, GetBackers, .hackSIGN... entre autres. FIC FINIE.
1. Et on remet ça!

**Titre :** Dark's Eleven.

**Auteuse :** Mélie, à plus d'une heure de matin pour l'idée.

**Séries :** DN Angel, Lawful Drug, Get Backers, .hack, Full Metal Alchemyst, et Saiyuki… à la base

**Genre :** En langage courant on appelle ça un délire. Sinon on appelle l'asile.

**Couples :** Oh là là… (yaoi).

**Note :** Oh là là…

**Dédicace :** A tous les fans de ces séries, de ce film, et à ceux qui ont le courage de lire cette fic.

**

* * *

I. Et on remet ça.**

Dark s'assit sur la chaise et fixa Hiwatari d'un air provocateur.

"Donc… commença le policier. Déclinez votre identité.

**- **Dark Mousy.

**- **Motif de l'emprisonnement?

**- **Vol. Comme si tu ne t'en souvenais pas.

**- **Silence, intima le policier Chang Wu Fei. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à commettre cet acte?

**- **Oh, Satoshi me connaît depuis longtemps et…

**- **Le vol, monsieur Mousy.

**- **Ah, fallait le dire tout de suite! Ma femme m'a quitté et je suis entré dans une spirale autodestructrice.

**- **Il ment, déclara calmement Hiwatari. Mr Mousy n'a jamais été marié."

Les policiers prenaient tout en note consciencieusement.

" Dans ce cas, demanda un certain Ayumu Narumi, que s'est-il passé?

**- **… en fait, ce n'était pas ma femme.

**- **Bon, on a compris, abrégea Wu Fei. On vous a quitté, et vous êtes entré dans une… quoi, déjà?

**- **Spirale autodestructrice, répéta aimablement le voleur.

**- **Bref, pensez-vous être susceptible de retomber dans une… spirale, de ce genre?

**- **Ben… la personne que j'aimais m'a quitté, je la vois mal récidiver pour le simple plaisir de le faire. Enfin…"

* * *

Sitôt sorti de la prison, Dark Mousy posa les mains sur ses hanches et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

"Eh ben ça, c'est chouette."

Il était assez grand, de longs cheveux bruns tirant selon la luminosité vers le violet, de même que ses yeux. Il avait pour le moment un peu de barbe, mais ce serait vite arrangé.

"Direction… mon casino préféré du jour."

* * *

Le casino préféré du jour de Dark Mousy était celui où officiait une certaine personne. Ladite personne avait sans doute du fort batailler pour se faire engager, vu la couleur de ses cheveux.

Elle avait en effet mis en valeur l'importance de représenter la jeunesse rebelle, le fait qu'elle était née comme ça un point c'est tout et des menaces de mort. Heureusement, elle avait bien préparé son discours avec l'un de ses amis.

Les cheveux de Gojyo étaient roses.

Pour l'heure, il distribuait des cartes en écoutant distraitement le tube de l'été qu'on passait comme musique de fond, "La Joyeuse Chanson". C'était une chanson au rythme entraînant mais aux paroles absolument débiles, composée et jouée par le célèbre groupe "LES JOYEUX HOBBITS"? Toutes les jeunes filles connaissaient par cœur les noms des quatre Joyeux Hobbits : Sam, Frodon, Merry et Pippin.

Bref, Gojyo fut bientôt accosté par quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bon bout de temps.

"Hello, Gojyo.

**- **Il n'y a pas de Gojyo ici.

**- **Ah bon? Ben je connais pas beaucoup de personnes avec les cheveux roses."

Gojyo soupira, regarda tout autour de lui si personne ne les avait vu, et releva enfin la tête vers son interlocuteur.

"Hello, Dark. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

**- **Des nouvelles de Sai?

**- **Saiga? Ne me dis pas que tu veux… je veux dire, déjà…

**- **Où il est?

**- **A ce qu'on m'a dit, il apprend le poker à des célébrités.

**- **Wow… pourtant, à la base, c'est pas lui le roi du bluff et de la manipulation.

**- **A croire que son cher et tendre lui a appris quelques trucs."

* * *

Saiga descendit de limousine, remit ses lunettes noires en place et entra dans le bar. Il fut aussitôt accosté par l'une des vedettes à qui il apprenait le poker, un mannequin dont le pseudonyme était "Mayu", qui lui demandait quelques conseils. A savoir, "comment gagner contre un expert informatique surdoué qui s'appelle Kikuchi sans lui casser la figure ni lui faire casser la figure?" Saiga répondit pour une fois avec calme et patience, il était manifestement de bonne humeur.

Sans quitter ses lunettes, il entra dans la petite salle où les vedettes étaient réunies. Etaient présents : le footballeur Mark Landers, l'écrivain Shiguré Sôma, le pianiste Eyes Rutherford, Mayu bien sûr… et un intrus.

Saiga s'installa à sa place, entama la séance avec une blague qu'il venait de trouver, à propos de voleurs et de prisons, ne lança pas un clin d'œil à Dark, ce qui d'ailleurs eut été inutile car il portait toujours ses lunettes… et la partie commença.

Bientôt, Saiga et Dark se retrouvèrent seuls en course. Et Dark gagna, à la surprise générale. Saiga haussa les épaules, les vedettes quittèrent la salle, puis le brun aux lunettes noires s'affala sur sa chaise et fit semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce que Dark lui explique ce qu'il était venu lui proposer.

"… donc, en gros, tu veux dévaliser trois casinos en un seul, par ce que c'est la même chambre forte?

**- **Yes.

**- **Ils appartiennent tous au groupe "Angels"?

**- **Ja.

**- **Et ce n'est pas pour rien que tu m'en parles d'abord à MOI, n'est-ce pas?

**- **. . . Tu sais que tu es…

**- **Ne me dis pas que je suis ton meilleur ami.

**- **… d'accord. Tu pourrais essayer?

**- **Essayer quoi?

**- **De le convaincre."

Saiga sourit et se redressa sur sa chaise.

" Tu sais bien que le plus difficile n'est pas de le convaincre, mais de lui faire avouer qu'il est convaincu.

**- **S'il te plaît?

**- **On va voir ça."

* * *

Leur hypothétique futur producteur sourit gentiment au voleur professionnel. Il était grand, blond, avec une grande mèche qui lui recouvrait la moitié du visage.

" A peine sorti de prison, tu songes déjà à reprendre le vol?

**- **Que veux-tu, répondit Dark en haussant les épaules. Une dernière fois avant de décrocher sans doute…

**- **Ne serait-ce pas plutôt une dernière chose à récupérer? Rappelle-moi, à qui appartiennent ces trois casinos?

**- **A la société "Angels".

**- **Mais encore?

**- **Pardon? Demanda le voleur avec un sourire innocent.

**- **A qui appartient cette société? "

Il y eut un grand silence. Saiga dormait sur un tranzate, un peu plus loin.

" S'il te plaît, reprit Dark. Kakei, je t'en supplie, et tu sais que je ne me mets pas à genoux pour rien…

**- **Ou pour personne.

**- **… accepte de nous aider. Fais-le pour Saiga."

Kakei tourna la tête vers son amant.

"Mon thon d'amour?

**- **. . . oui? Répondit Saiga dans son sommeil.

**- **Est-ce que ça te dérange? Que je vous aide?

**- **Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras. J'aime le chocolat."

Ni Dark ni Kakei ne relevèrent ou ne parurent surpris. Ils connaissaient la bête.

* * *

_A suivre. . ._

* * *

**Dark : **Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça... ça craint... un max...

**Mélie :** Mais nan mamour t'inquiète pas.

**Dark :** ... avec qui je vais encore me retrouver?

**Mélie :** A ton avis?

**Dark :** Oui bon d'accord mais je suppose qu'il va me falloir des accolytes?

**Mélie :** Surpriiiiiseuh


	2. Dark's Eleven

**Titre :** Dark's Eleven.

**Auteuse :** Mélie, à plus de une heure de matin pour l'idée.

**Séries :** DN Angel, Lawful Drug, Get Backers, .hack, Full Metal Alchemist et Saiyuki… à la base

**Genre :** En langage courant on appelle ça un délire. Sinon on appelle l'asile.

**Couples :** Oh là là… (yaoi).

**Note :** Oh là là…

**Dédicace :** A tous les fans de ces séries, de ce film, et à ceux qui ont le courage de lire cette fic.

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**crystal d'avalon : **Comment ça, si c'est pas le bordel ça y ressemble? C'est aussi bien organisé que ma chambre! (_une pile de livres tombe sur la tête de Mélie_) Aïeuh.

**florinoir : **Mdrrrr Oui c'est vrai que c'est dans mon code génétique de faire souffrir les bishos ! Hum... d'autres de Gundam et Lawful Drug... je verraipeut-être en guest-starring (_Ed : mais combien de personnes tu vas mettre en guest-starring? T'as déjà toute une liste je te rappelle!) _Ah? Ben... on verra bien!

**Babel : **Oui j'aime bien les mélanges surtout avec plein de psychos

**

* * *

**

**II. Dark's Eleven.**

Kimblee passa derrière ses oreilles les quelques mèches rebelles qui risquaient de lui boucher la vue, et mit en place le dernier explosif.

"Prêts?"

Ses accolytes hochèrent la tête et il appuya sur le détonateur.

Il y eut un grand "BOUM!" suivi du déclenchement de l'alarme. Ce qui n'était absolument pas prévu.

"Me dîtes pas que vous avez oublié de la débrancher?"

Pas de réponse. Vert de rage, Kimblee ne fut empêché de faire exploser ses comparses que par l'arrivée de la police.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le braqueur de banque spécialisé dans les explosions se retrouvait face à un inspecteur aux lunettes noires que personne ne semblait connaître.

"Alors, Mr. Kimblee, on récidive? Demanda Saiga.

**- **Pffff!

**- **Pas d'insolence! Je l'emmène au poste!"

Les autres policiers hochèrent la têt, pas suicidaires pour deux sous et vu la tête de cet inspecteur, mieux valait ne rien dire. Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui a d'excellentes relations. Ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs.

Bientôt, le tout, banque, comparseset voitures de police, explosa.

C'est qu'il avait sacrément bien préparé son coup, Kimblee.

* * *

L'acrobate fit un dernier saut périlleux et quitta la scène sous les applaudissements du public. 

Un peu plus tard, il était dans une voiture et ses deux nouveaux employeurs le reconduisaient chez lui en lui expliquant ce qu'ils voulaient dans les grandes lignes.

Le braquage, Sora, il connaissait. Le vol, il aimait ça. Enfreindre les règlements? Son jeu favori. Tuer… enfin, d'après ce qu'ils disaient, il n'aurait pas à aller jusque là. Dommage.

Il devait juste remplir correctement son rôle d'Homme-Serpent.

* * *

Gojyo ne se fit pas prier. Il avait accepté la mission aussi pour ça. 

Il connaissait l'homme qu'il leur fallait. Il le connaissait même très bien, depuis le temps qu'il lui courait après.

Il sonna donc à la porte de son cher Hakkai, le sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui s'élargit quand son informaticien préféré lui ouvrit.

Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. En vérité, Gojyo ne s'était même aps réellement déclaré.

Mais cette mission serait une excellente occasion.

* * *

"Mais alors toi, t'es vraiment con! S'exclama le premier. 

**- **Ah oui? S'indigna le deuxième.

**- **Ah oui! Tu crois peut-être que tu vas me battre à la course avec cette auto télécommandée pour gamins de trois ans? Crève, minable!

**- **Maieuh! Greed! Tu te rappelle ce que te disait maman? Me parle pas comme ça!

**- **Frangin?

**- **Quoi?

**- **Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait aussi?

**- **Quoi!

**- **LA FERME, KRIM!"

Et Greed démarra en trombe. Krim attrapa sa télécommande et fit avancer la voiture électronique. Pour aller le plus vite, il "coupa le fromage" et traversa le terrain autour duquel ils s'entraînaient, chose que son frère dans sa grosse voiture ne pouvait pas faire.

L'auto de Krim arriva donc premier, et tandis que ce dernier sautait de joie, ne remarquant pas son portable qui sonnait, Greed écrasa la voiture électronique pour se venger et décrocha le sien.

Dark, en promettant d'emblée une grosse récompense, toucha dans le mille. Les deux frères acceptèrent.

* * *

"Ah, zut, Dark, je vais pas faire tout le boulot non plus! 

**-**Il y a un problème, Saiga? Demanda Kakei."

Le manipulateur leur apportait du thé glacé. Il fut retenu par le bras par Saiga qui l'attira contre lui.

"Rien, Kakei, répondit Dark. C'et juste que ton "thon" favori refuse d'aller convaincre le dernier…

**- **C'est moi qui ai été chercher Kimblee, je t'ai déniché Sora, le numéro de téléphone des frangins…

**- **J'ai trouvé Gojyo.

**- **Rien de plus simple!

**- **Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas tous deux chercher cet…"

Kakei se pencha sur leur liste.

"… Akabane?"

Les deux amis se regardèrent. Tout bien réfléchi, ils ne seraient pas de trop.

* * *

"Hum… voilà qui m'a l'air intéressant." 

De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de Dark. Saiga ne cessait de remettre ses lunettes en place.

Assis en face d'eux, les jambes croisées, un homme vêtu malgré la chaleur d'un grand manteau noir et d'un chapeau aux larges bords de même couleur, les regardait en souriant.

"J'accepte."

Grand soupir.

"Eh bien déclara Dark en se levant et s'apprêtant à quitter la terrasse où ils avaient rendez-vous, l'équipe est au complet!

**- **Mouais, fit Saiga.

**- **Quoi… ah. Il en faut un onzième?"

Silence.

" Il en faut un onzième.

**- **J'aurai peut-être quelqu'un à vous proposer, dit aimablement celui qui était leur Acteur tout en les faisant sursauter. Je l'ai perdu de vue, fort malheureusement, mais il pourrait vous être fort utile."

* * *

Shido Fuyuki siffla doucement. Le chien tourna la têt vers lui. Une minute plus tard, l'animal prenait le portefeuille dans la poche de son maître et l'amenait au brun, qui n'attendit pas son reste pour sortir du café. 

Il fut suivi de Dark, qui ne tarda pas à l'accoster.

"Hello, Shido."

Le "pickpocket" se retourna, surpris.

"On se connaît?

**- J**e crois qu'on a un ami commun.

**- **Ah…?"

Le voleur tendit au pickpocket le petit mot signé de la main de Kurodo. Shido prit une teinte rosée.

"Toujours aussi malade… que me voulez-vous?

**- **Dis, tu l'as connu comment?

**- **Ami d'enfance. Alors?

**- **Braquer trois casinos, ça te dirait?"

* * *

_A suivre. . ._

* * *

**Shido : **Pourquoi... pourquoi... pourquoiiiiiiiii! _crise de larmes_

**Ban : **Qu'est-ce qui va pas, dresseur de singes?

**Shido : **Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours entouré que de psychopaaaaathes!

**Krim : **Et moiiiiiii alors? T'as vu qui j'ai comme frangin?

**Greed : **Zavez pas bientôt fini de vous plaindre? Bande de pleurnichards!


	3. Le Plan

**Titre :** Dark's Eleven.

**Auteuse :** Mélie, à plus d'une heure de matin pour l'idée.

**Séries :** DN Angel, Lawful Drug, Get Backers, .hack, Full Metal Alchemyst, et Saiyuki… à la base

**Genre :** En langage courant on appelle ça un délire. Sinon on appelle l'asile.

**Couples :** Oh là là… (yaoi).

**Note :** Oh là là…

**Dédicace :** A tous les fans de ces séries, de ce film, et à ceux qui ont le courage de lire cette fic.

**

* * *

III. Le Plan.**

Ils n'arrivèrent pas un par un mais tous à la fois. Ce qui poussa Saiga à déclarer, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et découvrit les huit personnes sur le seuil :

"J'espère au moins qu'ils vous ont fait un tarif de groupe."

Ils furent laissés dans le jardin, ou plutôt le parc, vu sa taille.

Kurodo Akabane repéra Shido Fuyuki et se dirigea vers lui immédiatement.

"Bonjour, mon petit Shido."

Le pickpocket, qui était brun avec un bandeau qui retenait ses cheveux en bataille, devint bizarrement tout rouge, sans doute l'effet du piment qu'il venait d'avaler de travers.

Greed, voyant cela, éclata de rire. Tandis que son frère Krim faisait le tour de la demeure, il se dirigea vers la personne qui l'attirait étrangement depuis qu'il l'avait vue.

"Je ne vous aurai pas déjà vu quelque part?"

L'homme aux explosifs, brun lui aussi, avec de très longs cheveux attachés en arrière, se retourna, et verre à la main, et sourit. Un sourire assez effrayant tout de même.

" Sans doute sur des avis de recherche.

**- **Greed.

**- **Kimblee.

**- **Il doivent collectionner les avis de recherches alors…, commença Greed.

**- **Pourquoi?"

Greed se gifla mentalement.

" Laissez tomber.

**- **D'accord.

**- **Cela vaut mieux. Vous faîtes quoi, dans la vie, à part ça?

**- **Je fais exploser.

**- **… ah. Et que faîtes vous exploser?

**- **Des immeubles. Des banques. Parfois des gens."

* * *

Gojyo marchait aux côtés de Hakkai, au bord de la piscine. L'ingénieur informatique était un brun aux cheveux courts et portait des lunettes.

"Sinon… comment vas-tu? Demanda ce dernier.

**- **Bien, bien, très bien…"

C'était peut-être le moment. Il faisait bon, une belle nuit d'été, les grillons jouaient une musique agréable…

"Hum… au fait…

**- **Oui?"

Une lumière venait de s'allumer dans les yeux verts de l'informaticien.

"Au fait… au fait… tu as vu Sanzô ces derniers temps?"

* * *

Assis sur les genoux de Saiga, Kakei observait tout.

Gojyo et Hakkai qui discutaient, assis sur le plongeoir. Krim qui manquait de rentrer dans l'acrobate Sora. Greed et Kimblee qui liaient connaissance près du buffet et parlaient cinéma avec Shido et, nécessairement, Kurodo.

Dark sortit de la grande demeure et jeta un regard à tout ce petit monde. Il fit un clin-d'œil à Saiga, mais ce dernier dormait comme toujours, et ce fut Kakei qui y répondit par un hochement de tête.

Leur producteur se leva alors et frappa dans ses mains. Le silence se fit. Puis, comme un seul homme, tous suivirent Dark jusque dans le salon. Un salon fort spacieux d'ailleurs, et fort éclairé, de nombreuses œuvres d'art décorant les murs, et au fond duquel se trouvait l'écran géant, avec en face de lui deux canapés et quelques fauteuils.

Premier à entrer, Greed s'assit d'emblée sur l'un des canapés et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Il désigna la place à côté de lui à Kimblee, qui lui jeta un regard plutôt indifférent avant de tout de même s'y installer.

Voyant cela, Krim haussa un sourcil. Son frère y répondit par un grand sourire. Tous deux étaient si semblables physiquement, avec leurs cheveux bruns en brosse, ceux du cadet cependant plus longs que ceux de l'aîné, et leurs yeux foncés, mais si différents au niveau du caractère… Krim soupira et prit pour lui un petit fauteuil, tandis que l'acrobate qu'il venait de rencontrer, Sora, en déplaçait discrètement un autre pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Gojyo, remarquant qu'il restait une place à côté de Kimblee, s'y assit, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Greed, tandis que Hakkai s'installait à côté de Kakei et Saiga, enfin réveillé.

Il ne restait plus qu'un fauteuil. Sur l'insistance de Kurodo, Shido y prit place, et sursauta quand il sentit les mains de l'Acteur, qui s'était glissé derrière lui, se poser sur ses épaules.

Dark se racla la gorge.

"Hum hum, bonsoir messieurs. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici, et merci également d'avoir d'emblée accepté le projet dont nous vous avons énoncé les grandes lignes."

Kakei se retint de pouffer. Dark avait manifestement appris par cœur le discours qu'il lui avait préparé.

"Je vais à présent vous expliquer ce plan plus en détail. Comme vous l'avez sans aucun doute tous compris, le but est de voler une grosse somme d'argent. Une très grosse somme d'argent."

Il énonça le nombre à huit chiffres, puis ce que chacun récolterait, et ne se trompa pas d'une virgule.

"Malheureusement, comme vous pouvez vous en douter très certainement, nous avons du pain sur la planche et quelques risques à prendre. Le braquage aura lieu dans trois semaines, le samedi 26 juillet très exactement. Pourquoi? Parce que comme vous le savez peut-être, c'est le soir où aura lieu le match le tennis le plus attendu de l'année…

**- **Hyotei contre Seigaku!

**- **Merci Mr Greed.

**- **Ah zut, moi qui voulais y assister…

**- **Mr Greed, si quoique ce soit, jusqu'à la date, ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez immédiatement vous en aller."

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'aîné des deux Comiques, qui rit.

"Mais non, mais non, je plaisantais voyons."

Il fit mine de s'étirer, et en profita pour passer le bras derrière les épaules de Kimblee. Le maniaque des explosifs ne broncha pas, ne parut même pas avoir remarqué le geste de l'autre homme.

"Vous savez que je ne raterais cette occasion pour rien au monde.

**- **Très bien, reprit Dark. Je disais donc : samedi 26 juillet, dans trois semaines."

Il prit la télécommande et des plans s'affichèrent sur l'écran géant.

"Ici, expliqua Dark, la chambre forte du White Wings, à savoir la plus élaborée au monde. Ici, un ascenseur, dans lequel nous ne pourrons entrer que si nous…"

Il leur expliqua plus ou moins tous les dispositifs de sécurité qu'ils auraient à passer pour pouvoir entrer dans la chambre forte. Sans compter qu'il fallait, avant et après l'avoir dévalisée, traverser le casino White Wings.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, chacun, sauf les éternels imperturbables, à savoir Kimblee, Kakei et Kurodo, poussa un sifflement admiratif.

"Wow, fit Gojyo, pas de la tarte.

**- **On avait pas remarqué…, lâcha Greed. Merci de ton commentaire perspicace."

L'homme aux cheveux roses ne releva pas.

"Messieurs, messieurs, un peu de calme, intima Kakei. Comme vous pouvez le voir, vous êtes dix, onze en me comptant : un Voleur, responsable de l'Opération…"

Dark fit un clin d'œil.

"… un Acteur…"

Kurodo hocha la tête.

"… un Homme-Serpent…"

Sora sourit d'un air particulièrement sadique.

"… un Pickpocket…"

Shido fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe d'acquiescement.

"… un Informaticien…"

Hakkai remit ses lunettes en place.

"… un croupier, déjà employé sur place…"

Gojyo leva la main.

"… deux hommes à tout faire…

**- **C'est nous! S'exclama Greed pour ne pas avoir à bouger.

**- **… un responsable des explosifs…"

Kimblee ne broncha pas.

" … et un bon à rien."

Saiga se mit à ronfler.

"Messieurs, reprit Dark, je vous donne rendez-vous lundi, quatorze heure, à l'adresse que vous fait passer Kakei."

Kimblee fut le premier à se lever, au grand désespoir de Greed. Lorsqu'il passa devant Krim, ce dernier lui glissa quelques mots qu'ils furent les seuls à entendre.

"Fais gaffe, mon gars, mon frangin, c'est l'Avidité incarnée. Donne lui la main, il veut déjà le bras.

**- **Tiens donc…, répondit le roi des explosifs sur le même ton, dans ce cas, que dois-je lui donner pour qu'il me prenne tout entier?"

_

* * *

A suivre. . ._

* * *

Greed : Ah! Très bien! Très très bien! _un bras autour de la taille de Kim_

Mélie : Hum, Greed mamour, je veux pas dire, mais t'es sensé ne pas l'avoir entendu…

Greed : C'est vrai… mais bon…

Hakkai : Bon au moins il y en a deux pour qui cela va aller vite… _regarde vers Gojyo_

Gojyo : Hey! C'est pas moi qui écris la fic!

Greed : Amateur, va.

Gojyo : Qui t'a permis…

Kimblee : Vous me cassez les oreilles.

**BOUM!**


	4. Un peu de repérage

**Titre :** Dark's Eleven.

**Auteuse :** Mélie, à plus d'une heure de matin pour l'idée.

**Séries :** DN Angel, Lawful Drug, Get Backers, .hack, Full Metal Alchemist, et Saiyuki… à la base

**Genre :** En langage courant on appelle ça un délire. Sinon on appelle l'asile.

**Couples :** Oh là là… (yaoi).

**Note :** Oh là là…

**Dédicace :** A tous les fans de ces séries, de ce film, et à ceux qui ont le courage de lire cette fic.

**

* * *

**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**crystal d'avalon : **Lol! Mais pour le braquage je vais le faire différemment du film, même si certains éléments seront toujours présents, je ne veux pas gâcher la fin à ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu!

**Florinoir : **Eh oui, que des tordus... j'aime les psychopathes...

**

* * *

**

**IV. Un peu de repérage**

Le lundi suivant, Shido arriva un peu en avance. La porte du hangar était ouverte, aussi il entra.

Le lien était en effet très grand. Assez en tout cas pour pouvoir reconstituer une partie de la chambre forte qu'ils comptaient braquer tout en installant quatre jeux de Twister à côté. Au moins. D'ailleurs, au vu de qui faisait partie de l'équipe, il était fort possible que cela se passe ainsi.

L'acrobate arriva en second. Il daigna à peine jeter un regard à Shido.

"Wow, fit-il en entrant, intéressant."

Le pickpocket frissonna.

"Dîtes, vous seriez pas de la famille d'Akabane par hasard?

**-**De qui?

**-**Laissez tomber. Au fait, je suis Shido, ajouta-t-il histoire de se présenter. Le Pickpocket.

**-**Sora. L'Acrobate."

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête.

Quelques seconds plus tard, Kimblee à son tour entra. Shido devint blême. Il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur eux, mais juste assez… pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours lui qui se retrouve avec les psychopathes? A croire qu'il y était prédestiné.

Heureusement, il entendit une voiture se rapprocher. Il aurait presque pu accueillir Kurodo Akabane à bras ouverts. Au moins, lui, il le connaissait.

Il ne s'agissait hélas pas de Kurodo mais des deux frères, Greed et Krim, suivis de Saiga qu'ils avaient emmené. Dès qu'il aperçut Kimblee, qui lui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, Greed sourit.

"Bon, excusez-moi messieurs…, fit-il en s'éloignant.

**-**Bien sûr…, soupira Krim.

**-**On dirait que ton frangin a repéré sa proie, remarqua Saiga.

**-**Non, sans blague!

**-**Bonjour, intervint Shido.

**-**Ah ! Salut… Shido, c'est ça? Moi, c'est Saiga.

**-**Et moi Krim. L'autre clown, là-bas, il paraît que c'est mon frère.

**-**Celui qui drague le timbré des explosifs.

**-**Merci monsieur Saiga…, grinça Krim."

Gojyo et Hakkai arrivèrent ensemble, le premier étant passé chercher le second. Puis Akabane débarqua et entama joyeusement sa journée.

"Bonjour mon petit Shido! s'écria-t-il, manquant de causer une crise cardiaque à son interlocuteur.

**-**Oh… hello… Kurodo.

**-**Tu as bien dormi?"

Krim pouffa, de meilleure humeur.

"En voilà un autre qui a repéré sa proie.

**-**A ce qu'il paraît, intervint Gojyo, M. Akabane et M. Fuyuki sont amis d'enfance.

**-**Ah bon?"

Enfin, Dark fit son entrée.

"Bonjour tout le monde! Merci d'être venus! Tiens, Sai, Kakei n'est pas là?

**-**Il fait la grasse matinée.

**-**A cette heure?

**-**Apparemment.

**-**… Okay. Bon, à part ça, on a tout le monde?"

Personne ne se signala comme absent.

Au bout de nombreuses parlementassions et lamentations, deux équipes furent formées.

La première, constituée de Saiga, Shido et Gojyo, fut chargée de faire du repérage dans le casino : qui bougeait le petit doigt, où, quand, quelle porte permettait de sortir, quelle porte ne menait nulle part…

La seconde, avec Dark, Sora, Krim, et malgré toutes ses supplications, Greed, se chargeait de fabriquer une reconstitution de la chambre forte du White Wings.

Restaient Kimblee et Hakkai. Le spécialiste des explosifs et de l'électricité devait trouver une manœuvre pour couper le courant dans toute la ville à une heure donnée, tandis que l'informaticien en cherchait une pour s'infiltrer dans le réseau du casino.

Rapport : trois jours plus tard.

* * *

Cette fois, Akabane fut le premier arrivé, et il tua le temps en lançant des scalpels, qu'il collectionnait, sur une cible improvisée : une pile de boîtes de conserves. Il eut préféré une cible vivante, mais faute de mieux devait se contenter de ce qu'il avait. 

Kimblee une nouvelle fois arriva en avance, et décida de s'y essayer aussi, rapidement suivi de Sora. C'est à ce moment qu'entrèrent Greed et Krim, et le premier rejoignit les lanceurs de scalpels tandis que le second se demandait ce qu'il faisait au milieu de tout cela.

"Alors, Krim, tu ne joues pas?"

Le cadet des hommes à tout faire haussa les épaules.

"Merci, Sora, mais ce n'est pas un jeu qui m'intéresse.

**-**Quel jeu t'intéresse alors?" 

Krim ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le sourire de son frère aîné. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'était glissé derrière le dénommé Kimblee qui le fascinait tant et, sous prétexte de lui montrer comment on lançait les scalpels, avait une main dans la sienne (pour tenir l'arme correctement) et l'autre autour de sa taille (pour rester droit). Si Kimblee était gêné ou agacé par la situation, il ne le montrait pas. On aurait même dit qu'un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

"Krim?

**-**Pardon?"

Sora lui aussi souriait.

"Tu sais, Krim, mon jeu favori… c'est d'enfreindre les règles.

**-**Ah? N'est-ce pas un peu … immoral? Répondit Krim, commençant à sourire lui aussi.

**-**Tu crois?"

Ils se fixèrent.

"Hey, Krim, ça te dit de te battre contre moi?"

Il ne se prit pas une raclée. Lui aussi était fort. Mais l'acrobate était, par définition… agile. Et très rapide. Quand Krim croyait l'avoir empoigné, il le retrouvait derrière lui.

Autour d'eux, un cercle s'était formé, de personnes qui observaient le combat avec plus ou moins d'intérêt. Plus, comme Gojyo et Saiga, qui ne manquaient pas de commenter chaque action. Moins, comme Akabane, qui regardait plutôt Shido, à côté de lui. Moins, comme Greed et Kimblee, qui continuaient à lancer des scalpels (désormais sur le mur, vu qu'il ne restait plus rien des boîtes de conserves) comme si de rien n'était.

Dark, en arrivant, mit néanmoins fin au combat. En effet, il rata une marche et manqua de s'étaler par-terre, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée, Krim y comprit. Krim, que cela n'empêcha pas de se manger un coup de pied de la part de Sora.

Il était quand même bien meilleur aux jeux vidéo que dans un vrai combat.

* * *

Shido exposa en détailles informations que Gojyo et lui avaient récupérées au casino tandis que Saiga dormait, ou encore jouait. 

Sora et Krim montrèrent ensuite le travail qu'ils avaient effectué, aidés de Dark et Greed, sur la chambre forte.

Hakkai expliqua qu'il lui faudrait se connecter manuellement au réseau et un plan fut rapidement mis au point pour le lui permettre.

Enfin, ce fut au tour de Kimblee.

"Il nous faut une spire, déclara-t-il calmement.

**-**. . . Une quoi! S'exclamèrent les autres.

**-**Spire. Une bombe, sans l'inconvénient d'une bombe.

**-**Quelqu'un peut-il traduire? Demanda Shido.

**-**Pfff… Quand une bombe explose, elle génère un champ radioactif qui coupe l'électricité, mais on ne s'en rend pas compte parce qu'il ne reste plus rien de toute manière. Une spire fait la même chose, sans pour autant semer la mort et la destruction."

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, le temps que chacun comprenne, ou fasse semblant.

"D'accord, dit finalement Dark. On pourrait couper l'électricité d'une ville entière avec ça?

**-**Je connais une spire, une seule, qui en soit capable."

* * *

Les braqueurs décidèrent de s'occuper en premier lieu du problème de Hakkai. Krim et Greed furent envoyés distraire la surveillance tandis que l'informaticien allait lui-même se connecter au réseau. A part le moment où Hakkai manqua de se perdre, tout se passa à merveille. 

Puis il y eu le vol de la spire. Cette fois encore, les deux frères faisaient partie de l'équipe, chargés cette fois de démarrer le van en trombe au moment opportun. Kimblee en était également, ainsi que Sora, Dark et Shido pour l'aider à porter la bombe. Il fut décidé qu'on emmènerait également Kurodo Akabane : les voleurs étaient courageux, mais pas suicidaires.

Seulement, en cours de route, Dark changea d'avis.

"Shido, tu vas rester dans le van.

**-**Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

**-**Parce que.

**-**Vous n'avez pas confiance?

**-**Tout à fait. Il ne faut pas oublier que je ne te connais que par Kurodo. Et puis, ce serait dommage de mourir si jeune.

**-**Hey! Vous n'êtes pas plus vieux que moi!

**-**Pas de discussion. Tu restes dans le van, un point c'est tout.

Hum, monsieur Mousy?

**-**Non, Kurodo, nous avons besoin de toi.

**-**Alors, à LUI vous lui faîtes confiance!

**-**C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très logique, remarqua Krim."

Dark leva les yeux au ciel.

" Bon, vous n'allez pas…

**-**J'ai une idée! S'exclama Greed.

**-**Ah, parce que ça t'arrive?

**-**La ferme Krim. Oui, donc, puisque mon frère sait conduire, enfin, normalement, il pourrait se charger du démarrage en trombe, de toute façon on n'a pas besoin d'être deux au volant. A ce moment là, Kurodo reste dans le van avec Shido, et moi je vous aide à porter la spire machin chose."

Chacun s'accorda un petit moment de réflexion, et tout le monde se déclara d'accord. Enfin… presque tout le monde.

"Me laissez pas seul avec ce dingue!

**-**T'inquiète, Shido. T'as mon frangin avec toi! Bon, il n'est pas fort mais…

**-**La ferme, Greed."

L'aîné des deux frères fit un clin d'œil à son cadet et sortit précipitamment du van pour éviter le coup. Il aurait sans doute éclaté de rire si Dark ne lui avait pas intimé le silence.

Shido soupira.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, mon petit Shido?"

Il prit le parti de l'ignorer, même si c'était décidément très difficile.

"Vous vous êtes connu comment? Demanda Krim.

**-**On pourrait changer de sujet?

**-**Shido-chan et moi sommes amis depuis très longtemps, mais nous ne nous étions plus revu depuis le lycée.

**-**Ah.

**-**Et avec votre frère, vous vous êtes connus comment?

**-**Kurodo?

**-**Oui mon petit Shido?

**-**N'essaye pas de paraître plus stupide, tu l'es déjà assez.

**-**J'aime quand tu m'insultes."

A l'avant, Krim fronça les sourcils. Décidément, il n'y avait pas une seule personne un tant soit peu normale dans cette aventure. Entre son psychopathe de frère, le malade des explosifs, l'hystérique derrière lui, son copain qui jouait aux scalpels et l'autre acrobate… l'informaticien avait l'air assez sain d'esprit, mais Krim en était à se méfier de tout le monde.

"Tu t'ennuies, Krim kun?"

L'interpellé fit un bond de trois mètres.

"Non… non, ça va, Akabane san, ne vous inquiétez pas.

**-**Tu peux m'appeler Kuro…

**-**Hum, hum, fit Shido sans trop savoir pourquoi."

Kurodo se retourna vers lui et allait le prendre dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner quand une vitre du labo qu'ils volaient se brisa.

Quatre personnes sortirent en courant, faisant rouler devant eux sur un chariot ce qui devait être la spire, mais que Krim ne voyait pas très bien. Ils la chargèrent à l'arrière du van puis Sora et Dark y montèrent.

Kimblee allait les rejoindre mais Greed le rattrapa pas l'épaule et le força à lui faire face. Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux quelques secondes, et s'embrassèrent.

"Hey oh! S'exclama Dark. Scarlett et Dom Juan! C'est pas qu'on veuille vous embêter mais nous sommes un petit peu pressés!"

Les deux interpellés sourirent et sautèrent dans le van, qui démarra en trombe.

"Ouf! On a réussi! S'exclama l'assemblée générale.

**-**Tiens, fit Kimblee, il me reste la grenade que j'avais emmenée au cas où…"

Il fit soudainement très, très chaud.

" Dîtes, monsieur Mousy, est-ce que Scarlett O'Hara faisait exploser les vans?"

* * *

_A suivre. . ._

* * *

Shido : Pfff c'est malin ça... on fait comment pour rentrer si onn'a plus de van?

Mélie : T'inquiète j'ai pas dit qu'il l'avait fait exploser! Et puis au pire tu aurais dormi chez Kurodo et...

Shido : Mais bien sûr.

Mélie : Ben oui pourquoi?

Shido : Rien. J'ai dit quelque chose?

Kimblee : Un problème? J'ai la solution si vous voulez.

Shido : ... non merci. _Une fois Kimblee très, très loin : _Obsédé du dernier mot.


	5. On se déguise

**Titre :** Dark's Eleven.

**Auteuse :** Mélie, à plus d'une heure du matin pour l'idée.

**Séries :** DN Angel, Lawful Drug, Get Backers, .hack, Full Metal Alchemist, et Saiyuki… à la base

**Genre :** En langage courant on appelle ça un délire. Sinon on appelle l'asile.

**Couples :** Oh là là… (yaoi).

**Note :** Oh là là…

**Dédicace :** A tous les fans de ces séries, de ce film, et à ceux qui ont le courage de lire cette fic.

**

* * *

V. On se déguise**

Hakkai soupira de soulagement lorsque Dark appela pour lui signaler que tout s'était déroulé sans problèmes. Ils avaient du néanmoins avoir quelques petites frayeurs car le voleur parlait très vite, mais sans doute rien de grave.

L'informaticien alluma son ordinateur et se connecta au réseau du dénommé Krad, le propriétaire des trois casinos.

A présent, il contrôlait tout. Tout un système réputé imprenable. Vraiment chouette.

Il songea à téléphoner à Gojyo, mais ce n'était pas la peine, il devait sans doute être déjà prévenu. De toute manière, ils se revoyaient tous le lendemain.  
Ils allaient devoir faire les boutiques.

* * *

Le rendez-vous était devant le centre commercial. Pour une fois, Hakkai et Gojyo arrivèrent les premiers. Ils en firent le tour, remarquant qu'ils auraient du choix : il y avait bon nombre de boutiques de vêtement.

En fait, Hakkai n'avait pas besoin de venir, n'ayant pas de tenue à acheter. Mais Dark lui avait confié une mission : surveiller que l'homme aux cheveux roses ne mettrait pas la pagaille dans le centre commercial.

Kurodo Akabane ne tarda pas à arriver. C'était avant tout pour lui qu'ils étaient là. Ils allaient habiller leur Acteur.

Dark, Kakei et Saiga débarquèrent juste après lui. Le voleur donna quelques conseils à Saiga, également chargé d'une mission de surveillance, puis lui, le producteur et Kurodo entrèrent chez un tailleur.

* * *

Ce fut mémorable.

D'abord, il voulait savoir si c'était terminé toutes les cinq minutes. Ensuite, il y avait ce scalpel avec lequel il jouait pour passer le temps.Les choses se calmèrent lorsque Shido entra dans la boutique pour voir le nouveau costume de son ami d'enfance.

* * *

Krim était venu seul, son frère ayant passé la nuit il ne savait où… ou plutôt si, il savait, mais le fait était qu'il avait oublié de venir le chercher.

Frère qui ne tarda pas à se montrer. Et bien entendu accompagnéKrim leva les yeux au ciel.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec le T-shirt que portait Kimblee un T-shirt noir, avec écrit, à l'avant et à l'arrière, en rouge sanglant :

_I want_

_Everything._

Krim tilta.

"Pourquoi Kimblee porte-t-il un T-shirt à mon frère? Murmura-t-il.

**- **Il vaut mieux pour ta santé mentale que tu ne cherches pas à le savoir.

**- **Merci Saiga. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Eh, crétin! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son frère. Oublie pas qu'il faut qu'on trouve…

**- **… des costumes de serveur, de gardes du corps et d'infirmiers, je sais!"

Krim soupira. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

"Tu ne veux pas ta revanche?

**- **Bonjour Sora. Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment.

**- **Alors, tu veux rester sur une défaite?"

Le frère cadet se retourna brusquement.

"Jamais!"

L'acrobate sourit.

* * *

Shido éclata de rire.

"Ce n'est pas du tout, du tout lui!

**- **C'est le but Shido, répondit Dark.

**- **Je m'appelle… Reiji… Naoya."

Le Pickpocket eut une crise de fou rire et se serait sans doute étouffé si Kakei ne lui avait pas donné une grande claque dans le dos."

"Kurodo en beige… si j'avais su que je verrais ça un jour!"

En effet, le costume était beige. Et la métamorphose flagrante, même pour Dark et Kakei qui ne connaissaient pas Kurodo depuis longtemps. Ils avaient l'impression qu'il rayonnait. Et ce n'était pas tout à fait faux : le voir dans ce costume beige, lui qui n'avait jamais porté que du noir, faisait presque mal aux yeux

Shido finit par se calmer et remarqua que Kurodo le fixait, droit dans les yeux.

Et il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son ami habillé en blanc.

* * *

Shido éclata de rire.

"Ce n'est pas du tout, du tout toi!"

Kurodo sourit.

"C'est le but, Shido-chan."

Le plus jeune des deux garçons, un brun dont les longs cheveux étaient retenus par un bandeau, fixa son aîné d'un an, celui qui jouerait le "prince assez charmant" de la pièce de théâtre du lycée.

"Oh là là, pauvre princesse, elle va s'évanouir! Je plains sincèrement cette pauvre fille, quel choc… qui c'est déjà?

**- **Je ne sais plus, répondit sincèrement le jeune comédien.

**- **Remarque, elle te supporte à chaque répétition, ça devrait aller."

Ils sourirent. Kurodo vint s'asseoir à côté de Shido.

"Dis, tu n'es pas jaloux rassure moi?"

L'autre le regarda d'un air étonné.

"Ben… pourquoi?

**- **Qu'il y ait une princesse dans la pièce, et que je sois son prince charmant.

**- **Ben… non, non! Pourquoi je serais jaloux, Kuro kun?

**- **De me voir avec une fille.

**- **… c'est du théâtre, ce n'est pas réel. Et…

**- **Exact. Tu es très sensé.

**- **Et puis tu m'as dit que tu ne l'embrasserais pas. Mais pourqu…

**- **Bien sûr. C'était la condition pour que je prenne le rôle.

**- **… hein?

**- **Voyons, je ne pouvais pas embrasser une fille, même pour de faux, alors que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre."

Tilt.

"Naon, Kurodo, tu es amoureux? De qui?

**- **Je t'aime, Shido."

Tilt. L'adolescent se figea.

" C'est encore une blague, Kuro-kun?

**- **Non. Ce ne l'a jamais été."

Il prit une couleur rosée.

"… alors c'est vrai?

**- **Oui."

Kurodo souriait.

"Tu es tout rouge, Shido chan…"

Il leva sa main et caressa la joue de Shido, puis rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et…

* * *

"Shido-chan, quelque chose ne va pas?"

Kurodo fit quelques pas en avant tandis que le pickpocket se ressaisissait.

"Si, si, Kuro-kun, tout va…"

Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il l'avait appelé de la même manière que quand ils étaient plus jeunes… et Kurodo aussi s'en était aperçu.

"Tu es tout rouge, Shido-chan…"

L'Acteur avança jusqu'à avoir son visage tout près de celui de Shido, leva sa main, le caressa, rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et…

Gojyo entra.

"Hey Dark! Krim et Sora se battent dans l'autre magasin!"

Le Voleur, qui s'appliquait jusque là à faire comme s'il était absent, se leva d'un bond.

"Quels… pfff… j'arrive."

Dans le même temps, Shido repoussa violemment Kurodo et sortit en courant de la boutique.

* * *

Krim tentait de rattraper Sora qui avait sauté en haut d'un carton et qui à présent se balançait de cintres en cintres.

"Hey, le singe, tu descends à la fin? Ou t'as peur de te battre?"

Sora sourit et une seconde plus tard fut derrière Krim. Le frère cadet voulut l'attraper, mais le temps qu'il se retourne l'autre n'y était plus.

"C'est bête, ça, remarqua l'acrobate d'un peu plus loin.

**- **Tu ne fais que fuir!"

Et vive le coup de poing dans la figure. Krim se maudit.

Juste quand il arriva à attraper le bras de Sora…

"C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE BORDEL! Rugit le directeur du magasin.

**- **Si si monsieur, fit Dark en prenant les deux combattants par le bras pour les traîner hors du magasin. Bon courage pour le rangement!

**- **VOUS NE CROYEZ TOUT DE MEME PAS QUE VOUS…"

Si, ils le croyaient. Une fois que tout le monde, Shido manquant, se retrouva à l'autre bout du centre commercial…

"Kakei ne vous a pas dit qu'il avait une salle d'armes où vous pourriez vous battre tranquillement au lieu de nous créer des emmerdes?

**- **Euh… non.

**- **Non, confirma Sora.

**- **Kakei…

**- **Voyons Dark ils ne m'ont rien demandé, comment pouvais-je deviner?

**- **Franchement frangin tu me déçois. Tu déshonores la famille. T'as même pas réussi à lui mettre un seul coup?

**- **La ferme, Greed.

**- **Tu sais c'est mal parti pour toi si tu te laisses dominer si tôt."

Krim ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à cinq.

A cinq, il poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur son frère pour l'étrangler.

* * *

Shido claqua la porte de l'appartement et s'affala sur un fauteuil. Le répondeur clignotait.

"_Vous avez deux nouveaux messages._

_**- **Bonsoir, c'est Hakkai. J'ai cru comprendre que Gojyo t'avait embêté…_

_**- **Même pas vrai!_

_**- **S'il te plaît Gojyo je suis au téléphone. Désolé, j'ai arrêté de le surveiller cinq secondes parce que j'ai repéré le nouveau modèle Microsoft XP et…_

_**- **Je suis juste allé voir dans l'autre magasin où les deux gus se battaient! Fallait bien que je prévienne Dark!_

_**- **Bref, j'espère que tu ne lui en veux pas, il ne pensait pas à mal._

_**- **Ouais, c'est vrai. Et si tu pouvais dire à ton petit ami de ne pas me tuer ce serait bien aussi… _

_**- **Gojyo._

_**- **Ben je vais pas dormir de la nuit sinon… ah mais tu pourrais res… _

_**- **Oui?_

_**- **… non rien ça ira. _

_**- **Sûr? Si je peux…_

_**- **Hakkai, tu as oublié de couper le téléphone._

_**- **Fin du nouveau message."_

Shido l'effaça directement et écouta le suivant.

_"Alors alors aloooooooooors? _Retentit la voix de Saiga. _Il doit déjà t'avoir rejoint là nan? C'était comment hein? _

_**- **Saiga, laisse-moi le téléphone s'il-te-plaît, j'aurais besoin de parler à Shido. _

_**- **D'accord je te… oh, tiens… _clic."

Sans doute Saiga avait-il raccroché involontairement. Ou plutôt volontairement.

Shido soupira. Non, Kurodo n'était pas venu.

L'appartement était vide d'habitants, à part lui. Il n'avait pas de place pour des animaux… Après le casse, il s'achèterait une maison avec un immense jardin et aurait avec lui quatre chats, trois chiens, deux perroquets et un psychopa… hum.

Le téléphone sonna. Le pickpocket décrocha.

"Oui?

**- **C'est encore Kakei. Saiga avait raccroché. Petite erreur de manipulation sans doute. C'est un être perturbé.

_**- **Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui me perturbe avec ta manie de te balader en peignoir quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux. _

**- **Soit. Oui, Shido…

**- **Désolé pour cet après-midi. De vous avoir laissé en plan. J'ai perdu les pédales.

**- **Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela.

**- **Chacun a trouvé les vêtements dont il avait besoin?

**- **En fait, non.

**- **. . . Que s'est-il passé?

**- **Kurodo est le seul à être reparti avec son costume. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en prendre un pour toi. Greed et Krim se sont fait interdits de séjour dans la seule boutique où ils auraient pu trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Sora s'est souvenu qu'il avait déjà ce qu'il lui fallait, idem pour Kimblee. Gojyo s'est également fait virer d'un magasin : il a insulté le vendeur.

**- **Pourquoi?

**- **Gojyo a cru qu'on voulait l'arnaquer parce qu'il a les cheveux roses. Enfin, rouges.  
**- **Ah… comment on fait alors?

**- **Pour Kurodo, Sora et Kimblee, c'est bon. Hakkai n'avait besoin de rien lui non plus.

C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas besoin de se déguiser.

**- **Pour les frangins, on devrait pouvoir trouver en les piquant au White Wings, personne ne s'en apercevra. Gojyo ne se déguise finalement pas : Dark a eu une nouvelle idée et on a changé les plans.

**- **… ah bon, fit Shido.

**- **Oui. D'ailleurs, ce changement t'arrange. On va te prêter un costume à Saiga, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

**- **Quoi! S'exclamèrent les deux concernés.

**- **C'est comme ça, répondit Kakei, et Shido devinait un sourire à l'autre bout du téléphone.

**- **Bon… d'accord.

**- **Dark te mettra au courant du changement.

**- **Okay.

**- **Dernière chose… J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour espionner Krad, le propriétaire du casino.

_**- **Krad… c'est dingue ce nom me dit quelque chose…_

**- **Oui mon thon d'amour?

_**- **Non, rien._

**- **Bien. Alors?

**- **Kurodo ne devait pas le faire?

**- **Il aura du mal à l'espionner tout en remplissant son rôle.

**- **Je le sens pas. S'il me voit…

**- **Justement, Krad ne te connaît pas.

**- **Non, pas lui, Kurodo!

**- **Ce ne sera pas Kurodo mais Reiji Naoya. Tu n'as pas confiance en ses talents d'acteur?

**- **… Si mais…

**- **Ce sera à toi de te contenir.

**- **Comment ç…

**- **Tu feras ton rapport à Saiga après-demain."

* * *

Reiji Naoya, Kurodo Akabane de son véritable nom, entra dans le casino suivi de ses gardes du corps, Amano et Mido, ou plutôt Greed et Krim. Il était grand, vêtu d'un costume beige, ses longs cheveux noirs soigneusement peignés laqués en arrière, son regard sévère fixant droit devant lui, et avançait d'une démarche assurée.

Shido ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête pour le regarder passer, et se reçut un coup de journal.

" Ce n'est pas ton cher et tendre, c'est Reiji Naoya.

**- **Je sais! Et… comment ça mon cher et tendre? 

**- **Calme, petit, calme. Bon, parle-moi de Krad.

**- **Okay. Krad…

**- **C'est dingue, murmura Saiga, ce nom me dit quelque chose à chaque fois, mais je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir quoi. Excuse, continue.

**- **Krad arrive toujours à la même heure au casino. Une vraie…"

* * *

Machine. Toujours à l'heure. Il descendait de sa limousine, adressait un signe de tête à son assistant, un dénommé Hijikata, qui lui tendait une chemise avec les codes de la chambre forte pour la journée, puis entrait dans le casino. Les bras croisés, il observait ce qui s'y passait tandis qu'en dix minutes Hijikata lui disait tout : nouveaux, gagnants, perdants, crises de colère, de larmes…

Il allait lui-même discuter avec les clients.

Il ne visitait ainsi que le White Wings, le plus important des trois casinos, mais Hijikata lui faisait un rapport détaillé de ce qui se passait dans les deux autres, et il s'y rendait en cas de problème.

Dans la soirée, il se rendait à la galerie d'art qui lui appartenait et y passait systématiquement une heure, s'arrêtant chaque soir devant des tableaux et des sculptures qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Puis il allait déjeuner, seul, au restaurant. Il descendait les escaliers de la galerie et s'y rendait.

C'est devant ces escaliers précisément que l'attendaient Shido et Saiga.

"58…, comptait le pickpocket, 59… dix-neuf heures. Le voilà. Qu'est-ce que je disais : une vraie machine."

Saiga se retourna et le vit.

Habillé d'un costume blanc comme neige, son regard d'or fixé sur un point vague au loin, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant malgré les attaches derrière lui, le directeur du groupe "Angels", propriétaire du casino White Wings, Krad, passa devant eux sans les voir.

"C'est pas vrai… je me rappelle.

**- **Y a un truc qui va pas?

**- **Non! Je m'en rappelle maintenant! Ah, ça fait toujours plaisir, tu sais, quand tu cherches où tu as entendu un nom, et que tu te souviens…"

Krad était l'ex de Dark.

Celui qui l'avait quitté quand, quelques années auparavant, il avait découvert qu'il volait des œuvres d'art.

_

* * *

A suivre. . ._**

* * *

Krad et Dark : Enfin!**

**Mélie** : Eh eh fallait garder le suspense jusqu'au bout

**Dark :** Pfff… le suspense… tu parles… comme s'il pouvait y avoir le moindre doute…

**Mélie :** Que veux-tu…

**Greed :** Kimblee.

**Mélie :** Nan c'est pas à toi que je parlais Greed. Et puis je te signale que tu l'as maintenant alors c'est bon tu vas pas nous embêter avec ça.

**Kimblee :** Mais quelle est cette soudaine crise de mauvaise humeur?

**Mélie :** … Tu me l'avais jamais faite celle-là… Suis pas de mauvaise humeur!

**Gojyo :** Si.

**Mélie :** Ben… non, pas que je sache.

**Gojyo :** Si.

**Mélie :** -.-'''' Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ceux-là … Et NON je ne les prête pas, je ne les vends pas, je ne les loue même pas, ils sont à MOI.

**Tous :** … help.


	6. Tout se met en place

**Titre : . . .**

**Auteuse : . . .**

**Note : **Vous en avez pas marre qu'on mette le titre tout le temps? Au bout du sixième chapitre vous êtes sensé savoir ce que vous lisez!

**

* * *

VI. Tout se met en place**

"Dark ne m'avait pas dit que Krad était dans l'histoire."

Saiga termina de se sécher les cheveux, posa la serviette sur une chaise et alla s'allonger sur un canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Kakei qui lisait le journal.

"Tu savais, toi?

**- **Pardon? fit le producteur en repliant le journal.

**- **Que Krad était dans l'histoire.

**- **Bien sûr.  
**- **Tu sais toujours tout.

**- **J'observe."

* * *

Krim enleva son masque et alla serrer la main de son adversaire.

"Bien joué.

**- **Merci, répondit humblement Sora.

**- **Un peu plus et je te battais.

**- **Un peu plus.

**- **Si tu ne m'avais pas propulsé dans le mur."

Greed entra dans la salle d'armes.

"On a besoin de vous, Dark voudrait répéter l'arrivée dans la chambre forte.

**- **On arrive! S'exclama Krim. Tiens, le maniaque des explosifs n'est plus avec toi? Tu t'es déjà fait plaquer?

**- **Aucun risque. Il fait quelques réglages sur la spire. Au moins y en a qui travaillent!

**- **Mouais, quand tu ne lui saute pas dessus!

**- **Jaloux!

**- **Aucun risque."

Sora éclata de rire.

"C'est donc ainsi que ça se passe, entre deux frères?

**- **Tu es fils unique? Demanda Krim.

**- **De ce que j'en sais, oui.  
**- **La chance! S'exclamèrent les deux Comiques.

**- **Bon, c'est pas le tout mais grouillez vous! Fit Greed avant de sortir de la pièce."

Il y eut un instant de silence. Krim enleva sa veste d'escrime et soupira.

"Vous êtes très différents remarqua Sora.

**- **Tu peux le dire."

Une main sur son bras. Krim releva la tête, surpris.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, moi il n'y a que toi que je remarque."

* * *

Dark frappa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence. Il eut du mal à l'obtenir.

De gauche à droite :

Shido, qui ne se ronge pas les ongles mais presque, fait tout pour ne pas regarder vers Kurodo.

Krim, assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés.

Saiga, qui dort peut-être debout. Sûrement, même.

Kimblee, assis sur les genoux de Greed. Greed qui s'amuse de temps en temps à lui tirer les cheveux. A ses risques et périls.

Hakkai, qui vérifie quelque chose toutes les 30 secondes sur son ordinateur portable.

Gojyo, debout, une main sur l'épaule de Hakkai.

Kakei, qui observe la scène devant eux, impassible.

Kurodo, qui observe Shido se trouvant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

En face, Sora s'apprête à faire un saut périlleux pour aller des caisses, au centre de la chambre forte, aux armoires, sur les côtés, sans toucher le sol.

Retour à l'action.

"Dix dollards qu'il n'y arrivera pas, lança Gojyo.

**- **Moi je dis qu'il le fera, répondit Krim.

**- **Dix dollards?

**- **Dix dollards."

Sora sauta et atteignit l'armoire. Gojyo avait perdu.

"Mouais, c'est clair que tu le connais, l'acrobate… il te fait le coup souvent?

**- **Crétin. Dix dollards.

**- **Ouais je sais je sais…"

Sora fit un clin d'œil à Krim, qui lui répondit par un sourire. Greed, qui regardait tout cela, eut un haussement de sourcils.

"Tiens tiens…

**- **Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Kimblee."

L'aîné des deux frères lui répondit en l'attirant encore plus près de lui pour l'embrasser. et la chaise tomba en arrière, les renversant. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut l'air d'en être gêné plus que cela.

Dark frappa une nouvelle fois dans ses mains.

"Bon, Kurodo, tu as réussi à approcher Krad? Demanda-t-il.

**- **Il n'est pas encore venu me voir, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. J'ai contacté son assistant hier, il devrait lui faire part de ma requête.

**- **Très bien…

**- **Tu gagnes, au moins?

**- **Bien sûr. J'ai toujours été très fort au jeu."

Shido ne put retenir un sourire. Il se souvenait de ces journées qu'ils passaient à jouer aux cartes… et des nombreuses fois où il avait perdu. Mais son sourire se fit bientôt plus mélancolique. Tout était si simple, quand ils étaient gamins…

"Hakkai, arrête ça, tu me stresses, souffla Gojyo? Y a un problème ou quoi?

**- **Hein? Euh, non. Désolé.

**- **Qu'est-ce que t'as à tout vérifier?

**- **C'est peut-être nerveux, suggéra Krim.

**- **Mais non…, pouffa l'Informaticien. Je veux juste être sûr que je n'ai rien oublié.

**- **Le casse est dans plus d'une semaine, remarqua Dark. Tu auras tout le temps de t'en apercevoir s'il y a une erreur."

Le brun aux yeux verts haussa les épaules et éteignit l'ordinateur.

"Contents?"

Applaudissements de toute la compagnie.

* * *

Krad sourit. Décidément, il aimait cette peinture.

Le tableau représentait un ange aux ailes noires agonisant, en chute libre vers la mer.

"Sympathique, en effet."

Le propriétaire du White Wings reconnut immédiatement la voix qu'il pensait ne plus jamais avoir à entendre et se retourna. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, l'autre le salua.

"Bonsoir, mon ange.

**- **Dark. Dégage.

**- **Je pensais qu'en tant qu'immense propriétaire tu aurais un vocabulaire plus raffiné.

**- **En quelle langue préfèrerais-tu que je te le dise?

**- **Si tu avais l'équivalent latin ça m'arrangerait, j'ai parié avec Hakkai et Kakei qu'il en existait un."

Krad poussa un long soupir.

"C'est vraiment pour ne pas choquer les visiteurs que je ne te balance pas par la fenêtre.

**- **Je t'aime moi aussi. A part ça tu vas bien?"

Le millionnaire jeta un regard à sa montre. Bientôt sept heures. Non pas qu'il fut attendu, mais il avait l'habitude de dîner à cette heure précise et…

"Tu m'excuseras, je te laisse.

**- **Tu m'autorise à te suivre?  
**- **Non.

**- **Tant pis."

Le voleur, cette saleté de voleur, le suivit tout de même. Il eut même le culot de s'asseoir en face de lui.

"Non, sincèrement, j'aime bien ce tableau. De qui est-il déjà?

**- **Dark, va-t-en avant que je ne te…

**- **De qui?

**- **C'est un Niwa.

**- **Niwa… attends… Daisuke Niwa? L'amant de…

**- **Lui-même. Maintenant, dehors, je voudrais manger tranquille.

**- **Et l'autre que j'ai vu, celui avec la neige, c'est un Niwa aussi?

**- **Tu n'as qu'à lire la légende, c'est pas pour les aveugles.

**- **Y avait une légende? Je l'ai pas vue…"

Agacé, et redoutant d'exploser de colère en plein restaurant, Krad sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche.

"Allô Sôji? Ah, désolé Hijikata. Pourrais-tu me passer Sôji? Ah. Désolé de vous déranger, mais c'est une urgence. Oui, hélas. Non, pas cellui-là… voilà, tu as deviné. Non, je ne l'ai pas encore tué, pas en plein restaurant, penses-tu. Il arrive? Parfait. Merci beaucoup. Et encore désolé."

Dark s'était tu. Il poussa un soupir quand Krad raccrocha avec un air satisfait.

"Donc, tu disais? Tu as encore… trente secondes… avant que mon garde du corps vienne te réduire en bouillie.

**- **Ah… ça veut dire que je dois partir?

**- **Tout à fait."

Le voleur haussa les épaules.

"Bon, tant pis. Je te reverrai…

**- **J'en doute fort.

**- **Laisse-moi juste te voler une dernière chose…"

Ce fut un baiser. Puis Dark partit, vif comme l'éclair, évitant la giffle de justesse.

* * *

"Allô Hakkai? C'est Gojyo.

**- **. . . Gojyo? Il est quelle heure? Répondit une voix endormie.

**- **Euh… près de trois heures je crois. Oups.

**- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Un problème?

**- **Euh… en fait, non. C'est débile, envie de t'appeler… totalement débile… hum, je vais te laisser alors. Désolé. Bonne nuit.

**- **Gojyo, attends, c'est pas gr…"

Clic. L'informaticien soupira et reposa le combiné, pour se rendormir dans les secondes qui suivirent.

* * *

"Yeah! Hiragi, t'es le meilleur!"

Greed aurait volontiers hurlé pour saluer la victoire de son équipe de basket préférée, couronnée par le panier final de son joueur de basket préféré, mais Kimblee était endormi dans ses bras, la tête reposant contre son torse. Et Kimblee détestait être réveillé.

L'aîné des frères-à-tout-faire-et-en-particulier-chauffeurs-de-van se contenta donc de prendre la télécommande sur sa table de nuit pour éteindre la télé, puis caressa les cheveux de son maniaque des explosifs préféré tout en s'endormant lui aussi.

* * *

"Je t'ai eu! Je t'ai eu!"

Krim jubilait.

"Je t'ai eu, saleté d'acrobate!

**- **Je ne suis pas certain que les voisins apprécient autant que toi ta victoire."

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Krim de pousser un nouveau cri de joie, serrant contre lui la manette de Game Cube.

"Je savais bien que j'étais meilleur aux jeux vidéos!

**- **Mais bien sûr…

**- **Et même tes tricheries ne peuvent rien contre moi!"

Sora eut un petit ricanement. En effet, il avait bien essayé de tricher, mais cette fois le personnage qu'incarnait Krim ne s'était pas laissé avoir.

Le Comique regarda sa montre.

"Mince, quatre heures du mat'… j'te dis pas ma tête demain… mon frère va encore se foutre de ma gueule…

**- **Tu restes dormir ici? Proposa Sora.

**- **Non merci, ça ira, va.

**- **Sûr?"

Krim se mordit la lèvre, hésitant.

"Oui, oui, t'inquiète, et puis j'habite pas trop loin.

**- **D'accord, une prochaine fois alors.

**- **Oui… ça marche."

L'acrobate éteignit la console et raccompagna Krim à la porte.

Il avait perdu à ce jeu de combat. Mais il avait trouvé comment il tricherait une prochaine fois.

* * *

Dark soupira, perdu dans un souvenir lointain… sa rencontre avec Krad.

Une rencontre plus ou moins ordinaire. Le blond se rendait à un congrès d'art à pieds, le brun en roller, et ils s'étaient rentrés dedans. Et Krad avait voulu étrangler celui qui l'avait fait arriver en retard au congrès.

Dark, trois jours plus tard, avait fini par le retrouver, et offert un tableau volé exprès, bien qu'il ne connaisse rien des goûts de Krad.

Le tableau, un Simon Bishop, avait sans doute été jeté à la benne depuis. Surtout si le blond avait deviné la supercherie.

Mais ça restait tout de même une chouette rencontre.

* * *

"Bonjour Hijikata.

**- **Bonjour monsieur. Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait vous parler, un certain…"

Le brun consulta sa liste.

"Reiji Naoya.

**- **Il gagne?

**- **Pour l'instant.

**- **Et tu en penses quoi?

**- **Un riche commerçant. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur lui pour l'instant. D'un certain côté, ça me pousse à le croire. Mais je n'ai pas confiance.

**- **D'accord."

Krad sourit et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait le dénommé Naoya, qui se leva immédiatement pour lui serrer la main.

C'est vrai qu'il avait quelque chose de troublant, mais le millionnaire ne savait dire quoi exactement.

Ils s'assirent et Naoya exposa sa requête. Il avait apparemment un objet de valeur qu'il souhaitait faire garder le soir du match Hyotei contre Seigaku.

Plus Krad l'écoutait et plus il se disait que l'homme était louche, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui le forçait à le croire. Sans doute devait-il tremper dans la mafia. Qu'importe, Hijikata ferait des recherches, et si vraiment il y avait un problème il le saurait bientôt.

"Eh bien, laissez-moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir, je vous donnerai rapidement ma réponse.

**- **Merci beaucoup de tant de sollicitude. Je suis certain que vos recherches sur moi vous conforteront dans l'idée de me faire confiance."

Si Krad fut surpris, il décida de ne rien en laisser paraître.

* * *

Tout le monde se figea lorsque Kurodo entra dans le hangar, quelques jours plus tard. Ce qui ne changea pas grand chose, étant donné que Greed avait organisé une super partie de Twister.

L'Acteur eut à peine l'air étonné. Le seul regard appuyé qu'il accorda fut à Shido, qui tentait tant bien de mal de déterminer où était son pied gauche.

Chacun se releva, ou plutôt retomba. Le seul qui n'eut aucun mal fut Sora, Acrobate et fier de l'être. Greed savait que sa main droite était sur du rouge (le dos de Kimblee), mais n'était pas certain du reste et manqua de s'effondrer par terre lorsque le Responsable des Explosifs se leva.

Au bout de deux bonnes minutes de lutte, ils furent tous debout, attendant le compte rendu de Kurodo. Kurodo qui semblait un peu les avoir oubliés.

"Alors? Demanda Krim.

**- **Oui?

**- **La réponse!

**- **Quelle réponse?

**- **Celle de Krad!

**- **A propos de quoi?

**- **Kurodo…., grogna Shido en levant les yeux au plafond.

**- **Oui mon petit Shido?"

Un regard exaspéré fut la seule réponse qu'il obtînt.

"Krad accepte de garder la mallette dans son coffre fort.

**- **Yeeees! S'exclama Krim, bientôt suivi de Dark."

Kimblee demanda pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'opération s'il pourrait faire exploser la mallette, et pour la énième fois on lui répondit que non. Greed appuya cette réponse par un baiser sur le front avant de proposer qu'on continue la partie de Twister. Il demanda à Kurodo de se joindre à eux et Shido déclina.

Pendant ce temps, Saiga approcha Dark.

"Tu ne lui demandes même pas comment il va?

**- **Qui?

**- **Krad.

**- **Oh… il va très bien.

**- **Rassure moi, Dark, intervint Kakei, tu ne l'as pas contacté?

**- **Juste un peu.

**- **Tu sais que tu peux tout faire rater?

**- **Oui. Mais ça ne ratera pas. Ayez confiance."

Kakei se tourna vers Saiga, qui haussa les épaules avant d'entourer de ses bras celles du producteur.

"On verra bien.

**-**Greed, s'exclama Hakkai derrière eux, pour la quatre cent soixante-septième fois, ça ne compte pas!

**- **Ben… je touche du rouge, non?

**- **Tricheur! s'exclama Krim qui sentit une main se poser sur son dos.

**- **Sora, soupira l'informaticien, c'est valable pour toi aussi.

**- **Tu m'as dit bleu…"

La partie se termina deux minutes plus tard. Greed c'était très bien tenu. Jusqu'à la fin. Renversant un peu tout le monde, il s'était jeté sur Kimblee pour l'enlacer.

"Oh merde! S'écria Dark. Vous vous voyez tout le temps, vous pourriez pas survivre une heure sans…

**- **Dîtes, Dark, intervint Kimblee, j'ai une bombe dans mon sac, je l'ai préparée rapidement ce matin mais je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de la tester…"

Il fit soudainement et une fois de plus très, très chaud.

"Dark…, fit Gojyo.

**- **Oui?

**- **Je crois qu'à l'avenir il faudra que tu te taises, finit Hakkai."

Approbation générale.

_

* * *

A suivre. . ._**

* * *

Shido : T'es pas très sympa avec Dark.**

**Mélie :** Comment ça?

**Shido :** Se taire, lui!

**Mélie :** Ben s'il veut pas finir explosé, oui. Et puis bon exagère pas il a revu son mamour quand même!

**Dark :** Je survivrai!

**Mélie :** Tu vois, Shido, y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat!

**Krim :** Sans doute qu'il a peur que tu lui réserves le même sort.

**Shido :** Hein? Mais t'as pas fini avec tes suppositions débiles, toi?

**Krim :** Ben je sais pas… vu qu'elle est un peu, tu sais… folle, dingue, et fière de l'être…

**Mélie :** Qui ça, moi?

**Tous :** Nan, le Yéti des Neiges de la planète Pluton!


	7. Une journée de repos

_**Suis un peu flemmarde ce soir… donc je vais pas rechercher "Titre, Auteur" etc… de toute manière au bout de sept chapitres vous savez ce que vous lisez… non?**_

**

* * *

VII. Un jour de repos. **

Le grand jour, ou plutôt la grande soirée, approchait irrémédiablement. Et tout le monde s'activait.  
"YOU WIN! S'écria Krim. Je t'ai battu, Sora! I'm the best!

**- **Eh le comique, grommela Kimblee, t'es sympa, mais y en a qui travaillent. Enfin, c'est pas grave, mais je ne garantie pas les effets de cette bombe si je n'effectue pas le bon dosage…

**- **Pff, t'arrête un peu avec tes bombes? Et c'est pas parce que tu sors avec mon frère que t'as le droit de me menacer!

**- **Moi? Te menacer? Mais je n'ai fait que t'exposer une réalité probable…

**- **Mais bien sûr… tu veux te battre?"

Mais le maniaque des explosifs l'avait manifestement déjà oublié et terminait sa bombe, dont personne ne savait ni n'avait envie de savoir l'utilité. Sans doute la préparait-il pour passer le temps.

Le cadet des deux frères allait réitérer sa proposition lorsqu'une main prit la sienne.

"Ne préfèrerais-tu pas plutôt te battre avec moi?"

Krim se tourna vers Sora et haussa les épaules.

"Crétin…, fit-il à l'adresse de Kimblee. Psychopathe, en plus…"

Puis il retourna à son jeu vidéo mettre la pâté à Sora qui n'attendait que cela.

De son côté, Hakkai regardait quelques vieilles photos sur son ordinateur, tout en décodant un message de l'armée, pour s'amuser.

Kimblee se leva prendre un ustensile et passa devant le poste de l'informaticien.

"Oh, qu'est-ce que tu trafiques là? Fit-il en faisant mine de prendre la souris. Un code de l'armée…

**- **Hey! Est-ce que moi je vais trafiquer tes bombes?

**- **Oh là qu'est-ce qui se passe!"

Gojyo, Greed et Saiga venaient de rentrer. Le premier vint poser une main sur l'épaule de Hakkai et toiser Kimblee.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à l'emmerder?

**- **Oh oh, du calme!"

Greed s'était également approché et avait entouré les épaules de Kimblee de son bras.

"Que se passe-t-il, ici? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille du responsable des explosifs.

**- **Oh, rien, répondit ce dernier sur le même ton.

**-**Regardez-moi ces deux imbéciles…, fit Gojyo.

**- **Qui tu traites d'imbécile?

**- **Un certain Monsieur Greed."

L'aîné des deux hommes à tout faire plissa les yeux.

"Espèce de…

**- **Voyons, fit Kimblee en posant la main sur le bras de son amant, ne t'énerve pas pour si peu. Moi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en tout cas, ajouta-t-il plus fort en se dégageant de l'étreinte pour retourner à son travail.

**- **. . ."

Blanc. Gojyo et Greed se toisaient. Puis ce dernier éclata de rire en secouant la tête et alla voir si Kimblee n'avait pas besoin d'aide par hasard… la réponse étant négative.

Le croupier soupira.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve, celui-là… et l'autre psycho c'est pas mieux…"

Hakkai haussa les épaules.

"Je crois qu'on est tous plus ou moins énervés."

Dark se leva de sa chaise après avoir discuté un peu avec Saiga.

"Bon, déclara-t-il, apparemment tout est prêt.

**- **Yeah! Fit Shido qui venait de répéter le rôle qu'il tiendrait avec le Voleur. Vivement après-demain! On va les…

**- **… exploser, compléta Kimblee."

Un temps.

"Tout à fait, renchérit Dark. On va les exploser!

**- **Yeah!

**- **En attendant, vous avez la journée de demain libre, ainsi qu'une bonne partie d'après-demain. Rendez-vous ici, samedi à 15h."

Ils se séparèrent, tous très enthousiastes.

* * *

Shido serra le papier dans sa main, se gratta la tête, soupira et finit par sonner. 

Il eut à peine à attendre cinq secondes avant qu'on lui ouvre.

"Euh… hum, salut, fit-il."

L'autre, en face, n'eut même pas l'air surpris. Il se contenta de lui réserver son plus beau sourire.

"Je suis réellement très heureux de ta visite, mon petit Shido.  
**- **Oui… j'ai vu qu'il y avait un cirque pas loin. Il paraît qu'ils ont des jongleurs, des animaux, des clowns et…

**- **Dis-moi Shido chan, tu serais pas amoureux?

**- **De toi? Euh, de quoi? Moi? Enfin…

**- **Tes yeux te trahissent, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en dire plus."

Kurodo s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Shido fit rapidement quelques pas en arrière.

"Non! Attends… Kuro kun.

**- **Oui?

**- **Tu as du mal comprendre. Je veux juste sortir…

**- **Avec moi, je sais.

**- **… au CIRQUE!

**- **Tu peux sortir avec moi et aller au cirque.

**- **Je peux aussi ne faire ni l'un ni l'autre."

Shido tourna les talons, priant mentalement, même s'il avait encore du mal à se l'avouer, pour que Kurodo l'arrête. Ce qu'il fit, en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Le Pickpocket déglutit.

"Euh…

**- **Le cirque, ça me va très bien aussi. Pour commencer."

* * *

"_Hello, vous êtes chez Greed. Je VEUX que vous me laissiez un message. Et vous allez le faire._ Biiip." 

Dark leva les yeux au plafond de son nouvel appartement temporaire.

"Hello Greed. Sympa le répondeur. Peut-être un peu… enfin bon. Tu pourrais me rappeler? Je voudrais qu'on se voit quand même demain matin une dernière fois, pour réviser. Plusieurs fois. On s'est rendu compte avec Kakei qu'il y aurait peut-être des détails à revoir, finalement. Enfin bref. Et tu passes le message à Kim, je devine qu'il est chez toiSurtout rappelle moi pour confirmer. Ah, au fait, c'est Dark. A plus!"

* * *

Hakkai, s'il était de nature impatiente, se serait impatienté. Il attendait Gojyo depuis près d'une demie heure, tout de même. 

Le croupier lui avait dit qu'il voulait l'emmener quelque part… une surprise?

Enfin, sa voiture arriva. L'informaticien ne fit aucune remarque sur son retard.

* * *

"Wow…" 

Krim se frotta les mains.

En effet, le Salon des Jeux Vidéos et de l'Informatique n'était pas une vulgaire réunion de fans. C'était véritablement une arcade de jeux géante.

Il suivit Sora. Les deux hommes s'installèrent devant un jeu de combat, pour changer un peu, jeu dont ils ne tardèrent pas à connaître les règles et, accessoirement, comment les enfreindre.

* * *

"_Hello, vous êtes chez Greed. Je VEUX que…"_

Dark raccrocha, pour la sixième fois. Il avait réussi à prévenir tous les autres dans la matinée, mais Greed et Kimblee demeuraient injoignables.

Bien entendu, il aurait pu attendre que l'un d'eux le rappelle, mais pouvait-il être sûr qu'ils consultaient leurs messages?

* * *

L'informaticien écarquilla les yeux. 

"Le Salon…

**- **… des Jeux Vidéos et de l'Informatique, oui.

**- **Je l'avais totalement oublié!

**- **J'ai vu une affiche par hasard et je me suis dit que…

**- **Merci Gojyo."

Le sourire de Hakkai était franc.

"Hakkai…

**- **Oui?

_**- **… ce logiciel, là, tu l'as?"_

* * *

Shido soupira. Il ne s'y retrouvait plus trop. Il s'était toujours douté que ce qui le liait à Kurodo était plus fort que de l'amitié mais… il avait du mal à se l'avouer, tout simplement. Et puis bon, il ne l'avait revu que depuis trois semaines. 

Mais il se rappelait…

Kurodo avait toujours été un enfant solitaire. Déjà plutôt replié sur lui-même par nature, aucun enfant ne voulaitComme si quelque chose venant de lui leur faisait peur.

Shido avait un an de moins. Soit six, la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé.

Kurodo avait déjà la manie des scalpels. Il les collectionnait, tous ceux qu'il. Ce jour là, il venait d'en trouver un et jouait avec, se le passant d'une main à l'autre, souriant tout seul, assis sur un banc de la cour.

"Hey, dit une voix. Faut que tu coupes la corde qui retient Siri.

**- **Plaît-il? Fit le jeune Kurodo en relevant la tête.

**- **Siri, s'obstina l'autre. Le chiot. Des méchants lui ont mis une corde à la patte, ça lui fait mal. Faut que tu la sectissionne avec ton couteau.

**- **C'est un scalpel.

**- **Oui, mais tu dois la sectionniser quand même."

Le deuxième enfant était plus petit, brun. Sa mère lui avait donné un bandeau pour attacher ses cheveux. Il s'appelait Shido. Et il était le meilleur ami des animaux.

Une fois le chien Siri libéré, ils entreprirent de punir les Chasseurs d'Oiseaux en leur sectionnisant les lacets. Les Chasseurs d'Oiseaux étaient des gens très vilains. On pouvait les reconnaître, assurait Shido, parce qu'ils écrivaient avec une plume.

En une semaine, beaucoup de personnes retrouvèrent leurs lacets découpés.

Après la Punition des Chasseurs d'Oiseaux, la Traque des Tueurs de Dindons et le Massacre de Ceux qui faisaient des Manteaux en peau de Pingouin, les deux garçons étaient définitivement ami.

Shido eut un petit rire.

"C'était drôle.

**- **Plaît-il?

**- **Quand nous étions gamins."

Kurodo prit sa main dans la sienne, et il ne la retira pas.

"Oui. C'est aussi ce que je pensais."

Sur une fanfare entêtante, les clowns commencèrent à défiler.

* * *

"_Hello, vous êtes chez…"_

Soupir. Kakei, avec qui Dark était venu discuter, éclata de rire. Saiga ne broncha pas, endormi depuis longtemps, la tête une fois de plus sur les genoux de son bien-aimé.

"Attends… Gojyo!"

L'homme aux cheveux rouges se retourna.

"Regarde, là-bas, on dirait…

**- **Si, c'est bien eux, confirma le croupier. Les deux imbéciles qui cherchent qu'à se battre.

**- **On va les voir?

**- **Si tu veux."

Krim et Sora s'acharnaient à détruire tous les zombies d'un jeu inédit, le premier testant le mode kamikaze, le second s'apprêtant à essayer la nouvelle technique à laquelle il songeait depuis un certain temps.

Il n'en eut pas l'occasion, l'arrivée de Gojyo et Hakkai contrecarrant ses plans.

Les quatre complices discutèrent longuement de la nouvelle console Nintendo. Ou plutôt trois sur les quatre, Gojyo étant un peu perdu dans tout ça.

* * *

"_Hello, vous êtes chez…"_

Le téléphone passa par la fenêtre.

* * *

Lorsque Kurodo et Shido sortirent du chapiteau, ce dernier se rendit soudainement compte que sa main était toujours prisonnière de celle de Kurodo, et la retira précipitamment, rougissant malgré lui. L'Acteur ne fit aucun commentaire sur le moment. 

"Bon…, fit le Pickpocket. Quelle heure est-il?

**- **Six heures.

**- **Non, déjà? Wow…

**- **Je te raccompagne chez toi, mon petit Shido?"

Hésitation. Toute petite hésitation.

"Je suis sur ton chemin, je crois."

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il résisterait, de toute façon

Ils rentrèrent à pieds et ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

"Je te laisse, alors, Kuro kun.

**- **J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça."

Shido sourit.

"Je sais. Et puis… j'aime bien t'appeler comme ça, aussi.

**- **Bonne nuit, Shido chan."

A la grande surprise du Pickpocket, l'Acteur tourna les talons.

Il n'avait même pas cherché à entrer ni rien…

* * *

"Si je retombe encore sur ce fichu répondeur…" 

Grommelant, Dark prit le combiné, qu'il était retourné chercher dans le jardin. Heureusement que son appartement était au rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

Greed poussa un grognement lorsque la sonnerie retentit. 

"C'est pas vrai, grommela-t-il en se levant de table, et je l'ai rebranchée y a pas cinq minutes…"

Kimblee ricana.

"Attends un peu toi…, fit l'autre en revenant sur ses pas.

**- **Le téléphone d'abord.

**- **Bof, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit urgent…"

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs le repoussa alors qu'il cherchait à l'embrasser.

"Le téléphone, répéta-t-il.

**- **Pfff… allô?

**- **Greed, enfin! S'exclama Dark. J'ai cherché à te joindre toute la journée!

**- **Euh… ah bon?  
**- **Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu foutais? Enfin non ça ne me regarde pas.

**- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**- **Demain. Répétition. Six heures.

**- **Du soir?  
**- **Non. Du matin.

**- **Hey mais t'as pensé à ceux qui ne dorment pas la nuit?

**- **T'as qu'à dormir.

**- **Pffff…

**- **Tu passe le message à Kimblee bien entendu.

**- **Bien sûr que non.

**- **Ouais, allez bye.

**- **Bye, fit Greed en raccrochant. Salaud."

Il se retourna vers Kimblee… qui venait de finir de débarrasser la table et était parti ailleurs.

"… Kim?

**- **Quoi? Fit une voix un peu exaspérée sur les bords, venant du salon. Je te manques, _encore_?

**- **Mais tu me manques toujours…"

Et Greed se dirigea vers la voix.

* * *

Hakkai regarda sa montre. 

"Bon, je crois que je vais devoir rentrer.

**- **Je te raccompagne, proposa immédiatement Gojyo.

**- **Merci. Les gars…

**- **On finit la soirée chez moi, déclara Sora.

**- **Ah bon? S'étonna Krim.  
**- **Oui. Je veux prendre ma revanche.

**- **Comptes là-dessus.

**- **Mais bien sûr."

Greed regarda les scores qu'il avait inscrits sur sa main pour passer le temps.  
"Ouais, pour l'instant Krim gagne sur les jeux vidéos. Mais Sora est meilleur au combat "_in the real world_", comme vous dîtes, là.

**- **Merci de tenir le compte.

**- **De rien."

Gojyo fit un salut militaire et s'éloigna, suivi de l'informaticien.

* * *

Bientôt, Krim et Sora se retrouvèrent chez ce dernier, assis sur le lit, devant la console de jeux vidéos. 

Le personnage de Krim avançait prudemment.

"Je vais t'avoir, murmura le joueur entre ses dents. Je sais pas où tu es, foutu acrobate, mais je vais t'av… je t'ai vu!"

Sora choisit cet instant prévu pour attaquer.

Il attira le véritable Krim à lui et l'embrassa tandis que son personnage égorgeait celui du jeu vidéo.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, l'acrobate ayant balancé les deux manettes au loin pour s'occuper de Krim "_in the real world_", comme ils disaient.

Et c'est instant que le portable de Krim sonna.

"MERDE! S'exclama son propriétaire en se relevant pour décrocher. Je vais le but… 

**- **Allô frangin? Je te dérange?

**- **OUI!

**- **Ah, mince alors…

**- **Si tu ne fermes pas ta gueule tout de suite, je t'explose la face par télépathie!

**- **Exploser, hum… décidément, je suis poursuivi par les dingues des explosifs…

_**- **Ah vraiment? Tu vas voir que ça va s'arranger._

**- **Hey mais non, Kimblee, ne le prends pas mal je… _clic._"

Krim envoya le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce et soupira.

"Merde. Désolé. Je sais même pas ce qu'il a voulu me dire du coup. Sans doute qu'il passera me prendre demain. Ou que non."

Sora, allongé sur le lit, ne bougea pas. Krim poussa un long soupir, suivit d'un ricanement.

"Chapeau en tout cas. Tu m'as eu. Enfreindre les règles, c'est ça? Ben bravo. Parce que c'était que pour le jeu, je suppose."

Il se leva sans attendre de réponse, qui ne vint pas de toute manière, remit sa veste à peu près correctement, ramassa son téléphone, les manettes qu'il posa sur la console, et partit.

"Tu as gagné, dit-il en passant la porte.

**- **C'est marrant, murmura Sora pour lui-même une fois qu'elle eut claqué, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir perdu."

* * *

"Kim, attends, je plaisantais! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?" 

L'homme aux cheveux longs ne daigna pas répondre ni même l'écouter. Il mit un dernier haut dans le sac, le sac sur son épaule et prit la direction de la porte.

"Zolf, si tu ouvres cette porte je risque de ne plus être maître de moi…"

CLAC. Il l'avait ouverte, il était sorti, puis il l'avait refermée un peu violemment.

Greed soupira. Kimblee avait parfois des sautes d'humeur… un rien le mettait en pétard… mais ce n'était jamais aussi grave. Généralement, cela se résumait à rester dans son coin sans dire un mot de la soirée.

L'homme aux yeux violets sortit et poursuivit celui aux yeux jaunes .

"Kim, attends! Merde, je PLAISANTAIS, c'était pour RIRE, crétin!

**- **Si tu en as assez des maniaques des explosifs, répondit l'autre sans se retourner, ça tombe bien, moi j'en ai assez de toi.

**- **Mais c'est quoi encore ce bordel?

**- **Tu es agaçant. Enervant. Tu me soûles. Point.

**- **J'ai fait quoi encore?

**- **C'est toi qui me soûle, tout ce que tu fais, de ton sourire de frimeur à ta manie de me sauter dessus toutes les trente secondes."

Greeda en resta estomaqué une seconde entière.

"Mais… je t'aime!

**- **Tu me _veux._ Nuance. Et tu veux tout, de toute manière.

**- **Si voulez foutre de la merde dans un couple, grommela Greed, appelez le 3615 Krim.

**- **Pfff!"

Kimblee leva les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher dans la rue en direction de l'arrêt de bus, Greed sur les talons.

"Et c'est toi qui dis ça! Quel… 

**- **Kimblee!"

Greed l'attrapa par l'épaule et le força à s'arrêter et à se retourner.

"Je t'aime ET je te veux.  
**- **Bien sûr…

**- **Ecoute moi bon sang! Je veux que tu reste avec moi. Je… merde, je ferai gaffe à pas trop t'enmerder!

**- **C'est techniquement impossible.

**- **Je ne te sauterai dessus que… tous les trois jours, on aura qu'à tenir un calendrier!"

Kimblee ne put retenir un sourire.

"T'es vraiment trop con."

Voyant qu'il pouvait peut-être gagner la partie, Greed sourit également.

"Ca c'est clair. Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes."

L'homme aux longs cheveux secoua la tête.

Il balança son sac derrière lui laissa Greed le prendre dans ses bras.

"Oui."

_

* * *

_

_A suivre. . ._

_

* * *

_

**Greed : **C'était quoi ce plan foireux?

**Mélie :** Quel plan foireux?

**Greed :** T'as vraiment cru que tu pourrais nous séparer?

**Krim :** Elle a du l'espèrer en tout cas...

**Mélie :** MAIS SAVAPALATÊTE!

**Greed :** _à Krim_ Tu vois qu'elle le croit pas!

**Krim :** ... ah oui en effet.

**Mélie :** _hurle toute seule_ Mais comment je pourrais vous séparer vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre et...


	8. Let's go!

**_Toujours Dark's Eleven écrit par Mélie... une fic débile et délirante... un gros cross-over... bref_**

**

* * *

VIII. Let's go!**

Dark sauta littéralement hors de son lit lorsque le réveil se déclencha. Il fut prêt en moins de cinq minutes et quitta la petite maison qu'il louait depuis une semaine.

* * *

Krim se réveilla d'humeur maussade. Il n'était pas très matinal, et les évènements de la veille lui restaient en travers de la gorge.

**- **Saleté d'acrobate… rien que pour tricher…

La perspective du braquage lui remonta un peu le moral, mais pas totalement. Il grogna quand il se prit la porte de la chambre en pleine figure. Non, il n'était pas du matin.

* * *

Le réveil matin de Shido l'énervait quelques fois. Souvent, même. Il avait beau adorer les animaux, l'aboiement agressif d'un chien n'est pas toujours si agréable à entendre. En tout cas, pas à cinq heures du matin.

Le Pickpocket pesta et donna un grand coup sur la tête du chien-réveil. Maudit soit celui qui le lui avait offert.

Etait-ce Kurodo? Non, il s'en souviendrait sinon.

Shido se leva, se prépara, coiffa ses cheveux difficilement, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'appartement qu'il espérait bientôt quitter, et sortit.

* * *

La "saleté d'acrobate" nommée un peu plus tôt avait pour ainsi dire très peu dormi. Sora n'était pas du genre à dormir beaucoup et passait la plupart de ses soirées sur le Net, à jouer les Player Killer dans les jeux de rôles, ou encore aux entraînements pour le cirque.

Lorsque son réveil sonna, il était déjà réveillé, levé, lavé, et sorti.

* * *

Gojyo révisait son texte.

**- **C'est parce que j'ai les cheveux roses, hein, c'est ça? Hurlait-il à son pauvre miroir. D'abord ils sont pas roses, ils sont ROUGES! Ou bordeau, si tu préfères!

* * *

Kimblee ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Une journée amusante s'annonçait.

Comme chaque matin depuis trois semaines, il s'escrima à enlever le bras qui entourait sa taille.

**- **Je sais que je suis à toi, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, mais je voudrais simplement me lever. Tout de suite.

Greed resserra quelques secondes sa prise, puis la relâcha et se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit.

**- **Le jour où tu vas tomber, je te promets d'éclater de rire.

Il n'obtint qu'un grognement en réponse. Greed n'était pas très matinal.

Kimblee se leva donc. Une fois préparé, il revint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit dans lequel Greed se trouvait encore.

**- **On va être en retard.

**- **… bonjour…

**- **Si tu ne te dépêches pas, je fais exploser la bombe sous ton lit.

**- **… il y a une bombe sous mon lit… ? s'étonna une voix endormie.

**- **Je l'y ai mise hier. Au cas où tu recevrais quelqu'un d'autre si je partais.

**- **… t'es pas parti…

**- **Je comptais le faire. Allez, lève toi!

Kimblee se pencha vers lui. Grave erreur. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva allongé sur le lui, Greed, plus réveillé que ce qu'il pensait, au-dessus de lui.

**- **Tu n'es pas parti, fit ce dernier une fois qu'il eût fini de l'embrasser. Et tu ne partiras pas. Hors de question. Je veux que tu sois à moi. Rien qu'à moi.

Après quoi il se leva, traversa la pièce pour aller s'habiller, et se prit la porte de la salle de bain en pleine figure. Non, il n'était pas du matin.

* * *

Hakkai remit ses lunettes, s'étira et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Il n'alluma pas son ordinateur.  
Un peu plus tard, il téléphona à Gojyo pour savoir s'ily avait, par hasard, un problème, ou autre, qui expliquerait son retard.

* * *

Kakei avait décidé de laisser son thon préféré dormir quelques minutes de plus. Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire.

En effet, Saiga, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, s'était levé sans rechigner, de lui-même.

* * *

Lorsque Kurodo Akabane ouvrit les yeux, il n'était pas Kurodo Akabane. Il ne l'était plus depuis la veille, depuis la seconde où il avait dit au revoir à Shido.

Il était Reiji Naoya.

Il avait pris cette habitude dès le collège. La veille d'une représentation et toute la journée qui la précédait, il _était _son personnage.

L'arrivée de Shido, la veille, avait un peu perturbé les choses, mais ce n'était pas en mal.

Le regard sévère, la parole ironique, le sourire absent la plupart du temps, il était Reiji Naoya.

* * *

Sora était déjà là lorsque Kakei et Saiga entrèrent dans le hangar main dans la main. Il s'entraînait à sauter de caisse en caisse sans toucher le sol.

**- **Salut Sora! S'exclama Saiga.  
**- **Salut !

**- **Alors, prêt?

Saut périlleux, roulade.

**- **Yup!

* * *

On sonna. Krim alla ouvrir la porte.

**- **Salut.

**- **Salut frangin!

Soupir. Le cadet prit son sac et suivit l'aîné vers l'ascensceur.

**- **Et Kimblee?

**- **Il a voulu nous attendre dans la voiture.

**- **Ah. Okay.

Silence.

**- **Vous vous êtes engueulés?

**- **En quoi ça te regarde?

Silence.

**- **On s'est réconciliés.

**- **Okay.

Silence.

**- **Et l'acrobate?

**- **En quoi ça te regarde?

Silence.

**- **C'était juste pour tricher.

**- **Ah.

Silence.

**- **Hey, Greed.

**- **Oui?

**- **Je me demandais aussi pourquoi t'avais personne, avec ton charme irrésistible. Je pensais pas que tu finirais avec un psychopathe, mais vu que t'en es un c'est aussi bien comme ça. Félicitations.

**- **Merci. En fait, pour le ramener faut le faire rire. Y a que moi qui y arrive. Faut dire une belle connerie et vu qu'il se marre il reste.

**- **Vu que tu dis beaucoup de conneries…

**- **… voilà.

Silence.

**- **Bonne chance avec l'acrobate.

**- **Merci… hey, mais tu sais très bien que ça porte malheur!

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils en sortirent en se chamaillant.

* * *

**- **Shido, viens voir, j'ai retouché ton costume.

Le Pickpocket se retourna et se dirigea vers Saiga, suivi de Dark qui discutait avec lui tandis qu'il essayait le costume.

**- **Ne regarde pas sur le côté. Il saura que tu mens. Ne bafouille pas, ne cherche pas tes mots. Aies l'air naturel, comme si tu t'occupais de ce genre d'histoires tous les jours. Il faut qu'il t'adore, et qu'il t'oublies dès qu'il t'aura perdu de vue.

**- **Okay. Ca marche.

**- **Parfait.

**- **Et le costume aussi.

Shido sourit, s'attendant à entendre un compliment de Kurodo, assis non loin de là. Mais il ne dit rien.

Le Pickpocket se souvint alors… comment il restait dans la peau de son personnage… les nombreuses fois où il s'était fait avoir au collège… et voulut se frapper pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Bien sûr. Voilà qui expliquait son comportement de la veille. Bien sûr.

Krim, pendant ce temps, discutait avec Hakkai. Cherchant malgré lui Sora du regard, il le vit parlant avec Greed. Mais la seconde suivante ils s'étaient séparés. Krim fronça les sourcils.

Gojyo, quant à lui, regardait Krim de travers. Déjà que le grand frère l'énervait parfois et même souvent - il allait pas le lui voler, son Kimblee! -, alors si maintenant le cadet voulait draguer SON Hakkai… de quoi maudire toutes les générations passées, présentes et hypothétiquement futures de cette famille!

Un sourire de l'informaticien calma quelque peu la fureur de Gojyo, qui préféra finalement se défouler en répétant son texte.

* * *

Debout, les mains derrière le dos, Akabane attendait en fixant la route derrière lui. Krad sortit du casino et s'approcha.

**- **Bonsoir, M. Naoya.  
**- **Bonsoir.

**- **Votre coursier n'est pas encore arrivé.

**- **Il ne devrait pas tarder.

**- **Bien.

Krad baissa les yeux sur sa montre. Il avait du temps devant lui, et le match ne se déroulait pas très loin.

Une limousine arriva bientôt. Krim en sortit, tenant une mallette, attachée à son poignet par une menotte afin qu'on ne puisse la lui enlever. Greed suivit, avec la clé pour ouvrir les menottes, et la mallette passa du poignet de Krim à celui d'Akabane, qui hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

Ils entrèrent dans le casino et franchirent plusieurs portes portant des plaques "Réservé au personnel" ou autres "Accès interdit".

Puis ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Krad et Kurodo enleva la mallette de son bras. Krad l'ouvrit, vérifié son contenu - des diamants-, le double fond…

**- **Je déclare que cette mallette ne contient rien d'illicite et j'accepte d'en assurer la garde durant vingt-quatre heures.

**- **Je vous en remercie.

**- **Vous pourrez la surveiller à partir de notre poste de contrôle.  
**- **Parfait.

* * *

Kimblee eut un sourire de satisfaction et referma les portes de l'arrière du van.

**- **Parfait.

Il se tourna vers les deux frères qui enfilaient rapidement leurs costumes de serveurs par-dessus ceux de croupier.

**- **Vous devriez vous dépêcher.

**- **T'inquiète, assura Greed, on sera à l'heure.

Il posa une main sur le chariot avec lequel ils devaient traverser la moitié du casino afin d'arriver à l'hôtel de l'étage du dessus, et à une chambre précisément.

**- **Le bébé sera à l'heure. Enfin bon.

Kimblee s'approcha de lui et il l'entoura une dernière fois de ses bras. Puis les deux frères s'éloignèrent avec le chariot.

Greed se retourna au moment où Kimblee entrait dans le van.

**- **Jamais vu personne d'aussi sexy de toute ma vie…

**- **Grouille toi, Saiga va nous attendre.

**- **No stress…

Krim leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Krad s'apprêtait à quitter le casino, Hijikata sur ses talons attendant les dernières instructions, lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella.

**- **Bonjour monsieur. Darren Shan, de la Commission des Jeux. J'aurais à vous parler au sujet d'un de vos employés.

Krad se retourna et fixa ses yeux, jaunes, dans ceux, marrons, de l'inconnu.

**- **Auriez-vous du temps à m'accorder? demanda Shido.

**- **… bien entendu. J'ai toujours du temps pour la Commission.

* * *

La porte de la chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit.

**- **On est là! S'exclama Greed.

**- **Pas trop tôt…

Saiga se leva de son siège pour s'avancer vers eux.

**- **Et là-bas, demanda Krim en enlevant la nappe du chariot, ils s'en sortent comment?

Ce fut Hakkai qui répondit, de son poste d'observation multimédia.

**- **Kurodo est dans le poste de contrôle. Shido a interpellé Krad. Tout se passe très bien.

**- **Et Kimblee?

**- **Ton petit ami est en route. On n'a pas entendu d'explosions, c'est donc que tout va bien.

Greed hocha la tête et sourit.

**- **Bon, fit Saiga, Sora, tu es prêt?

**- **Tout à fait, répondit l'acrobate en arrivant dans le salon. Tout à fait prêt.

Il regardait Krim, et uniquement lui. Sora était habillé d'une tenue noire plutôt moulante.

**- **Bon, let's go alors! S'exclama Saiga.

**- **Let's go, répéta Sora.

Il avança vers le chariot et allait y rentrer, mais il sembla hésiter.

**- **Un problème? Fit Greed.

**- **Mmh, juste…

Sora fit le tour du chariot pour s'approcher de Krim et, sous les yeux à moitié étonnés d'à peu près tout le monde, l'attira à lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- **Maintenant c'est okay, dit-il juste avant que Krim ne le fasse revenir à lui pour un autre baiser.

**- **Hey oh, faudrait peut-être se dépêcher!

Mais le ton de Saiga était plus amusé qu'autre chose.

* * *

**- **Il vient d'être porté à notre attention, expliqua Shido tandis qu'on amenait à eux l'homme dont il était question.

**- **Je vois, fit Krad.

**- **Sha Gojyo?

**- **Oui, qu'y a-t-il?

**- **Nous avons remarqué que…

**- **Messieurs, intervint le propriétaire des casinos, parlons de cela ailleurs si vous voulez bien.

Krad les mena donc vers une salle de réunion, tandis que Gojyo portait des regards intrigués à Darren Shan.

Le croupier s'installa sur la chaise qu'on lui indiqua, alors que Krad et Shido restaient debouts.

**- **Bien, reprit ce dernier. Sha Gojyo, anciennement employé au casino "Kingdom of Heaven", au "Clamp mania" ainsi qu'au "Spiral", renvoyé du premier pour avoir…

**- **Insulté un client, finit Gojyo en levant les yeux au ciel. Oui, d'accord, mais j'ai plus eu de problèmes depuis!

**- . . . **renvoyé du "Spiral" pour avoir insulté un client, vous avez vous-même demandé votre mutation du "Clamp mania" après avoir insulté un client. Vous êtes désormais employé au White Wings…

**- **Sans blague! S'exclama le croupier en se tournant vers Krad. Mais c'est un véritable génie ce type!

**- **. . . et vous ne le serez plus longtemps je le crains.

Blanc. Krad observait la fureur de Gojyo d'un œil indifférent.

**- **Tout ça, lâcha Gojyo, tout ça, oui, tout ça, c'est parce que j'ai les cheveux ROSES! Et ils sont MÊME PAS roses, d'abord. Ils sont ROUGES! BORDEAUX, si vous préférez!

Shido sursauta lorsque la tempête éclata et recula de quelques pas.

**- **Oui, c'est ça, c'est mes cheveux qui vont pas!

**- **Mais non, voyons, monsieur, vous savez parfaitement que notre association a toujours encouragé l'emploi de personnes aux coiffures bizarroïdes pour…

Darren se mordit la lèvre. Oups, il avait gaffé.

Gojyo se jeta sur lui et le bouscula vers Krad avant que les gardes du corps ne l'envoient dire bonjour à la table.

* * *

**- **C'est bon. Il l'a.

Hakkai poussa un soupir de soulagement et prit le talkie-walkie.

**- **Livrez le coli.

* * *

Greed sourit avec un air avide. Les deux frères entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

**- **Tu n'y es pas pour rien, je suppose, fit Krim.

**- **De quoi tu parles?

**- **Sora.

**- **Comment ça?

**- **Oh, rien. Oublies.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit au rez-de-chaussée du casino.

**- **Let's go, murmura le cadet.

**- **Let's go.

Ils avancèrent, poussant le chariot devant eux, vers une de ces portes où on avait inscrit "accès réservé au personnel", gardée par deux hommes.

A trois pas d'eux, Krim poussa un cri.

**- **Merde! J'ai oublié mon pass!

**- **Oh, c'est pas vrai… me dis pas que t'as oublié ton pass!

**- **Si, j'ai oublié mon pa…

**- **Mais t'es con ou quoi? C'est pas possible ça!

**- **Allons, messieurs, messieurs.

Le garde qui venait d'intervenir en souriant était un homme aux cheveux bruns très longs, attachés par une queue de cheval. Il s'appelait Sôji.

**- **Un peu moins fort je vous prie. Où ce chariot doit-il aller?

**- **Euh…, fit Krim, dans la chambre forte je crois…

**- **Mais bien sûr, crétin! L'argent de Krad va TOUJOURS dans la chambre forte!

**- **Du calme, je vous prie, du calme. C'est à Krad?

**- **Oui, opinèrent les deux frères.

**- **D'accord. C'est bon. Et n'oubliez plus votre pass.

**- **Oui. Désolé.

**- **Et désolé de m'être emporté.

Sôji leur sourit, et ils s'éloignèrent, tandis que le chariot s'acheminait vers la chambre forte, Sora à l'intérieur.

* * *

Krad poussa un long soupir lorsque le dénommé Darren Shan lui signala avoir oublié son bipper dans la salle de réunion. Il regarda sa montre. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il n'aurait peut-être pas les meilleures places pour le match.

**- **Vous connaissez le chemin?

**- **Oui.

**- **Très bien. Au revoir.

**- **Merci, et bon match!

**- **C'est ça.

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent, Krad se rendant au match de tennis, Hijikata allant rejoindre la salle de contrôle et Gojyo prenant la porte.

* * *

Dark ne piétinait pas d'impatience. Etant assis, il aurait eu du mal. Mais il n'en poussa pas moins un petit soupir lorsqu'il aperçut de longs cheveux blonds.

Et sa satisfaction fut complète lorsqu'un employé du stade, qu'il avait évidemment soudoyé, plaça Krad juste devant lui.

_A suivre. . ._


	9. Entrer dans la chambre forte

**IX. Entrer dans la chambre forte…**

Tandis que Saiga téléphonait à Kakei, Hakkai, les yeux rivés sur ses écrans, suivait les faits et gestes de chacun des voleurs.

Les deux frangins, Greed et Krim, venaient tout juste de livrer le chariot contenant Sora, chariot qui s'acheminait vers la chambre forte et sur lequel on avait posé la mallette de Kurodo, alias Reiji Naoya.

Kurodo, justement, surveillait cette mallette de la salle de contrôle du casino.

Shido, après avoir récupéré les codes d'accès aux ascenseurs et fait semblant d'avoir oublié son bipper, se dirigeait vers lesdits ascenseurs.

Kimblee était en route avec la spire et arriverait sans doute bientôt à destination.

Dark, quant à lui, était parti au stade récupérer un autre trésor, apparemment.

Enfin, Gojyo, fraîchement licencié…

… entra justement dans la chambre d'hôtel et alla directement vers Hakkai. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire avant de reprendre leur observation.

* * *

Shido prit une grande inspiration et compta jusqu'à cinq avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

"Hum… Hijikata san… je crois qu'on a un OVNI…"

L'assistant de Krad se retourna, tandis que Kurodo se saisissait discrètement d'un scalpel dans sa veste, prêt à agir.

"Où?

**- **Regardez l…"

Il y eut un hurlement et tous les regards convergèrent vers le prétendu homme d'affaires qui, pris d'une crise de folie manifestement, avait empoigné un des hommes présents et s'apprêtait à lui trancher la gorge.

* * *

"C'est parti…"

Hakkai appuya sur plusieurs touches et envoya à la salle de contrôle la vidéo préenregistrée et mise en boucle d'une cage d'ascenseur vite. Krim, tout juste arrivé, poussa un sifflement admiratif.

* * *

Après de nombreux hurlements et de longues délibérations, Reiji Naoya lâcha le pauvre homme et s'excusa, expliquant que sa paranoïa lui jouait des tours et que quand il avait vu l'autre approcher avec une tasse de café…

Hijikata soupira de soulagement. Heureusement, il était habitué aux dingues. Et apparemment l'OVNI était en fait un bug de l'ordinateur. Donc tout allait pour le mieux.

N'empêche, cet homme était vraiment effrayant. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher, un bref instant, qu'il allait tous les tuer et qu'il ne reverrait plus Sôji.

Enfin, puisque tout allait pour le mieux… tout allait pour le mieux.

* * *

"Kimblee, t'es prêt? Demanda Gojyo par talkie-walkie.

**- **Nan.

**- **Grouille toi. Shido va bientôt pouvoir passer les lasers.

**- **Ouais ouais…

**- **Attends déconne pas! S'exclama Krim de derrière. Sora va suffoquer!

**- **C'est bon il va pas crever ton acrobate chéri…

**- **La ferme et grouille toi!"

Pour toute réponse, Kimblee ne leur répondit plus.

Affalé dans un fauteuil, un peu plus loin, Greed haussa les épaules quand tous se tournèrent vers lui.

* * *

Shido arrêta l'ascenseur, ouvrit la trappe qui se trouvait en haut et grimpa sur son toit.

"Bon…"

Il extirpa de sa mallette le matériel dont il aurait besoin pour descendre jusqu'à la chambre forte.

Il avança un peu et finit par arriver à peu près au bord. Il baissa les yeux dans le grand gouffre en face de lui et observa quelques instants le mouvement des lasers, qui ne tarderait pas à cesser.

* * *

Des hurlements dans le talkie-walkie retentirent. Kimblee ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"QUOI?

**- **Shido est dans l'ascenseur, signala Hakkai calmement et on devinait que ce n'était pas l'état d'esprit de tout le monde.

**- **Okay. C'est bon. Boum dans trente secondes.

**- **Super!

**- **Vas-y Kim, t'es le meilleur!

**- **C'est ça…"

Kimblee posa le talkie-walkie et enclencha le détonateur en s'éloignant, d'abord à reculons, puis en tournant le dos à la spire.

10… 9…

Il ne craignait rien, en théorie, mais tout de même.

… 8 … 7 … 6…

Mais il s'éloignait d'un pas calme, assuré.

…5… 4…

Classe, même.

… 3… 2… 1…

Boum.

Une explosion quasi silencieuse sans mort ni dévastation.

Sous les yeux jaunes de Kimblee, toutes les lumières de la ville s'éteignirent, par petits groupes.

* * *

Dark baissa les yeux sur sa montre. Cela n'allait pas tarder.

Juste avant que tout ne s'éteigne, il posa la main sur l'épaule dde l'homme juste devant lui et l'embrassa dès qu'il se retourna.

* * *

Shido soupira de soulagement lorsque le noir se fit. Il déclencha les bâtons phosphorescents et une lumière verte éclaira le gouffre lorsqu'il les y lança.

Puis il se fit glisser le long de la corde jusqu'en bas. Enfin… presque.

Il y eut un juron. Shido coupa la corde, qui l'empêchait de descendre assez bas, et s'écrasa par terre. Heureusement que le sol était assez près.

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Hijikata fit signe à l'un de ses assistants de décrocher.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il prit lui-même le téléphone.

"Oui, reprit Saiga, je suis le médecin personnel de M. Naoya, je voudrais savoir comment il se porte… votre assistant vient de me faire une peur BLEUE, il a sous-entendu qu'il y avait eu une crise de folie… ne me dîtes pas que vous cela s'est réellement passé et que vous ne m'avez pas appelé?

**- **Euh…

**- **C'est pas vrai! La vie de M. Naoya est entre vos mains et vous la laisseriez s'échapper sans aucun remord!

**- **Hum…

**- **Bon, faîtes le s'asseoir, j'arrive!

**- **Et…"

Clic.

* * *

Krad eut quelques secondes d'égarement. Puis il giffla Dark, faisant se retourner la moitié du stade.

"Espèce de…

_**- **Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer l'annulation du match pour cause de… euh… troubles."_

En effet, beaucoup de spectateurs avaient profité de la coupure de courant pour se précipiter sur les cours et tenter d'enlacer leurs joueurs de tennis préférés.

"Merde… je suis sûr que c'est de ta faute! Accusa le blond.

**- **Hey oh… je suis juste venu voir un match de tennis.

**- **En étant derrière moi?

**- **Pure coïncidence.

**- **J'ai le droit de ne pas te croire? Dark, je vais te tuer…

**- **Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

**- **Oui. Non! La ferme! Je vais te tuer!"

* * *

Saiga, suivi de Krim et Greed, fit irruption dans la salle de contrôle, en blouse blanche. Après avoir disputé une grande partie du personnel, ils emmenèrent Kurodo avec eux, sous les yeux médusés de tout le monde.

"Quelle soirée…"

Hijikata commençait à avoir sérieusement mal à la tête.

* * *

Les deux hommes qui gardaient la porte de la chambre forte furent neutralisés en une dizaine de secondes. Juste le temps de lancer une bombe de chloroforme. Et les gardes s'offrirent une belle petite sieste.

Shido eut un petit sourire et s'avança vers la première porte. Il commença à poser d'autres petites bombes.

* * *

Lorsque Kimblee rentra dans la chambre d'hotêl, il fut accueilli par des applaudissements de la part de Hakkai.

Juste quand il allait fermer la porte, une main la bloqua. Kim sourit à Greed.

"Moi qui pensais avoir cinq minutes de tranquillité…

**- **Hum, fit Saiga, c'est pas le tout, mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir rentrer moi!"

Les deux amants firent quelques pas de côté pour laisser passer Akabane, Saiga et Krim, qui ferma la porte derrière eux.

"Bon, on en est où exactement?

**- **Je viens d'enclencher la vidéo pour la chambre forte et Sora est sorti de son chariot. Shido est prêt à faire exploser la porte.

**- **Chouette! S'exclama Krim. Mais… euh… on fait quoi nous après, déjà?

**- **J'le crois pas! Murmura Gojyo. Il a encore oublié…"

Hakkai haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

* * *

Il y eut une explosion, et la porte s'ouvrit. Derrière, Sora attendait, perché sur les chariots, les mains sur les hanches.

"Tiens donc! Enfin le pickpocket! Je commençais à m'ennuyer… tout seul ici…

**- **Ouais c'est ça… bon, tu peux revenir sur le sol maintenant.

**- **Je sais, je sais…"

L'acrobate effectua un saut périlleux et atterit sur ses deux pieds. Shido leva les yeux au ciel et commença à ramasser les billets de banque, les armoires s'étant pour la plupart ouvertes ou effondrées sous le coup de l'explosion.

"Espèce de frimeur…

**- **Eh eh.

**- **Dis, ça te dérangerait de m'aider un peu?

**- **Hum… non, pas spécialement.

**- **Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour le faire, crétin?"

_

* * *

A suivre. . ._


	10. et en sortir

**X. … et en sortir.**

Kakei, qui avait rejoint le groupe depuis peu, faisait le point de la situation.

Dark était en vadrouille, personne ne savait exactement où, il avait parlé d'une "diversion" pour récupérer autre chose.

Saiga, tout comme Greed, Kimblee, Krim, Akabane et Gojyo, se préparait pour leur prochaine mission.

Shido et Sora, dans la chambre forte, finissaient de rassembler les billets.

Hakkai quant à lui était toujours aussi fidèle à son poste d'informaticien.

Le producteur sourit quand il sentit Saiga l'entourer de ses bras.

"Je m'ennuies, moi, souffla le "bon à rien" dans son oreille…

**- **Je crois que c'est bientôt à toi de jouer.

**- **Je sais… et toi tu feras quoi pendant ce temps?

**- **Je ne sais pas. Je t'attendrai."

Ils entendirent quelques cris, l'écho d'une dispute entre les deux frères.

"C'est mes bottes!

**- **Non. Mes bottes. A moi.

**- **Greed CA c'est à toi!

**- **Non. Celles là sont à TOI et celles là sont à MOI!

**- **Mais non tu vois bien que…

- Excusez-moi, intervint Akabane et se saisissant d'une paire de bottes, mais ceci est à moi.

- Crétin! Pas capable de reconnaître tes bottes!

- Toi même!"

* * *

"Et voilà! S'exclama Shido.

- Yup!

- Y a plus qu'à attendre les autres crétins…"

Sora acquiesça une nouvelle fois et sauta en haut d'une armoire.

"Crétins… ce serait pas un peu fort?

- Mouais…

- Et il m'a semblé que ton petit ami était plutôt intelligent…

- Kurodo n'est pas…

- Pas encore?

- … ben…"

Shido se gratta la tête nerveusement.

"… ouais. Pas encore."

Sora eut un petit rire, que le pickpocket ne releva pas.

"Espèrons que l'autre malade va pas tout faire sauter, dit-il simplement.

- Kimblee?

- Tu connais combien d'autres mala… remarque…

- J'en suis un, c'est ça?

- . . ."

* * *

Dark tourna brièvement la tête vers la personne assise à côté de lui avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

Krad, assis sur le siège passager, regardait par la fenêtre. Non pas que le paysage fut particulièrement intéressant, mais au moins cela lui évitait d'avoir à croiser le regard du voleur.

Ils avaient mis un certain temps pour rejoindre la voiture de Dark, pris dans la foule des spectateurs. Le voleur en avait d'ailleurs profité pour prendre dans sa main celle de Krad, qui continuait de protester et de proférer de multiples menaces de mort.

Sortir du parking avait également été assez long, d'autant plus qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la voiture.

"Tu veux toujours me tuer? Demanda soudainement Dark.

- Plus que jamais, répondit le blond sans se retourner.

- C'est aussi ce que tu disais lors de notre première rencontre. Et aussi quand je t'ai retrouvé, un peu après. Et il me semble même que c'est ce que tu m'as promis juste avant de m'embrasser pour la première fois.

- La ferme. Je vais te…

- Tuer? Et m'embrasser avant ou après?

- LA FERME!"

* * *

"Bon, tout le monde est prêt? Demanda Saiga."

L'assemblée entière acquiesca.

"Alors en route, mauvaise troupe!

- Mmh, mon thon chéri?

- Quoi?

- Attends encore trente secondes. Laisse le temps à Hakkai de téléphoner.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Alors, Hakkai, on flemmardait?

- Voyons, Saiga, je suis certain que la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Gojyo était des plus intéressantes…

- C'est pas bientôt fini les deux commères?

- Voyons, Gojyo, ils plaisantent, le calma Hakkai en souriant juste avant de saisir le téléphone.

- Je le crois pas, lâcha Greed. Je malmène mon frangin, on crie au drame, l'autre là agresse tout le monde et personne ne lui dit rien.

- Ben l'autre il te dit que…

- Messieurs, un peu de calme! Intima Kakei. Notre informaticien téléphone."

Silence et regards noirs.

* * *

Krad manqua de sursauter quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Il décrocha immédiatement.

"Oui?

- Bonsoir. Je suis l'homme qui braque votre chambre forte."

Temps de silence. Le propriétaire du casino s'humecta les lèvres.

"Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner, petit. Cours et planque toi. Cours, et planque toi."

Puis il raccrocha, ne prenant même pas le temps de demander au voleur ses exigences.

Dark, qui depuis la sonnerie du téléphone était resté silencieux, se tourna vers lui.

"Un problème chéri?

- As-tu quelque chose à voir avec ça?

- Pardon?

- AS-TU QUELQUE CHOSE A VOIR AVEC CE MERDIER?

- Désolé mais je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Un problème?

- Je vais te tuer.

- Je sais.

- Et si je retrouve tes acolytes, je te jure qu'ils vont tous mourir d'une mort atroce.

- Qui ça? Ah, je crois qu'on est arrivés."

La voiture se gara devant l'entrée du casino et Krad en sortit. Il fit néanmoins tout le tour et Dark ouvrit sa vitre.

"On se revoit demain? Demanda le brun.

- N'y comptes pas.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Que tu la fermes."

Le blond s'en alla sur ces mots, laissant le voleur avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Kakei raccrocha le téléphone après avoir reçu un appel et leva le pouce.

Six hommes quittèrent la chambre. Ou plutôt cinq, le dernier se retournant, hésitant.

"Hum, Hakkai?"

Le brun à lunettes se retourna de son ordinateur.

"J'ai un truc à te dire. Absolument. Mais j'ai pas le temps. Fais moi y penser après."

L'informaticien hocha la tête et l'ancien croupier courut rejoindre ses complices.

* * *

Furieux, Krad manqua de fracasser toutes les portes du casino. Dans la salle de contrôle, Hijikata n'était pas de meilleure humeur.

"Que se passe-t-il! Hurla le blond.

- On s'est fait avoir. Et le coffre vient d'exploser.

- PARDON!"

Hijikata lui montra une vidéo sur laquelle cinq hommes encagoulés vidaient la chambre forte. Puis l'un d'eux faisait un grand coucou à la caméra, et un complice juste à côté de lui sortait de sa poche une télécommande.

BOUM!

"Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas un enregistrement?"

Un des assistants d'Hijikata s'avança.

"Notre système informatique n'a pas pu être infiltré et…"

Le brun aux longs cheveux se tourna brusquement vers lui.

"Alors comment ce connard a-t-il pu nous montrer un enregistrement tout le reste de la soirée, crétin?

- Donc, cette vidéo peut aussi bien avoir été enregistrée, dit Krad d'un air calme."

Silence. Très court.

"Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'envoyer des hommes, déclara Hijikata. Si jamais ces salauds ont réellement posé des mines… oh, et il y a ça aussi…"

Il fit écouter au blond un enregistrement audio.

"_Bonsoir. Je suis celui qui braque votre coffre fort. Dîtes à Krad d'être plus poli la prochaine fois._

- Je vais les tuer.

Il faudrait d'abord les retrouver…, fit remarquer un assistant."

Le blond le regarda, puis se jeta sur lui et commença à l'étrangler.

Une fois qu'on eut réussi à le maîtriser, Krad se râcla la gorge.

"Je suppose que tu as prévenu les pompiers?

- Oui.

- Bien. Et maintenant, qu'on me trouve comment ils ont infiltré mon réseau informatique!"

* * *

Dark rentra dans la chambre d'hôtel, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Hakkai contemplait toujours ses écrans, et Kakei la fenêtre.

"Ils vont réussir, déclara le producteur.

- Bien sûr! S'exclama Dark.

- Mais Krad ne sera pas content.

- Mais si! Tu vas voir!

- Il serait heureux qu'on lui pique toute sa fortune? S'étonna Hakkai. Eh ben…"

* * *

Krad réfléchissait, assis devant un ordinateur.

"Mais l'alarme incendie…

- Elle s'est déclenchée, répondit Hijikata. Pile au moment de l'explosion. Ou ce sont vraiment des pros, ou ce sont vraiment des salauds.

- Les deux. Nous serons bientôt fixés de toute manière."

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la radio par laquelle devaient les contacter les pompiers.

* * *

Assis sur les sacs, au milieu de la pièce, Shido et Sora attendaient, se disputant de temps en temps. Enfin, Shido disputant Sora et ses remarques moqueuses.

"Tu devrais acheter un autre chapeau à ton cher et tendre, tu sais. Le sien n'est pas des plus pratique.

- Son chapeau est parfait. Et ce n'est pas mon cher et tendre.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas?

- Et toi le tien tu devrais lui payer le coiffeur!

- Mais Krim est très beau comme ça…

- Mouais, ben n'empêche que…

- Niveau coiffure, ton Kurochou n'est pas mal non plus…

- Kuroch…"

La porte explosa, entièrement cette fois,et des pompiers entrèrent.

* * *

"_On s'approche de la porte, tout est calciné… merde, comment ils ont… attendez! Je vois quelque ch…_

_- BOUM!_

_- Merde! Ah il reste plus rien! Vite les mecs faut…"_

Krad se leva et quitta la pièce.

Il alla observer son casino, l'activité des clients, les gagnants, les perdants…

Puis il retourna dans la salle de contrôle.

"Vous pouvez y aller, annonça Hijikata. Ils ont terminé. C'est sans dan…"

Krad était déjà parti.

* * *

Saiga enleva son casque de pompier et sortit les vêtements qui étaient dans son sac.

Sans même que le pickpocket s'en rende compte, Kurodo s'était placé derrière lui, les mains sur ses épaules.

"Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué dans cette chambre forte, mon petit Shido?

- Hum… un peu.

- Un peu?

- Un peu beaucoup, capitula Shido.

- Un peu beaucoup?

- Espèce de perroquet."

Le perroquet en question le fit se retourner doucement et se pencha vers lui.

Et Saiga tira Shido en arrière.

"Grouille toi d'enfiler ça pour l'instant."

Le pickpocket, légèrement énervé, prit le vêtement de pompier avec un soupir, jetant des regards noirs à Saiga ainsi qu'à Greed et Kimblee qui s'embrassaient un peu plus loin.

"Y en a qui sont suicidaires, dit Gojyo à Krim qui regardait Sora se changer.

- Mon frère?

- Non, pas cette fois. Quoique…"

Une fois Shido et Sora prêts, tous prirent les sacs, envoyèrent un message à la salle de contrôle pour signaler que tout danger était écarté, et quittèrent la chambre forte.

* * *

Les clients du casino virent, ce soir là, huit pompiers quitter le casino, tenant des sacs au contenu inconnu.

Et toute la ville entendit un hurlement ressemblant vaguement à :

"DARK, JE VAIS TE TUEEEEEEEEER!"

* * *

Une fois le van avec l'argent rangé dans le garage de Kakei, les onze voleurs se retrouvèrent à regarder une fontaine.

De gauche à droite.

Sora, collé à Krim qui entoure les épaules de son acrobate avec son bras.

Kakei, dans les bras de Saiga.

Greed, regardant plus Kimblee à côté de lui que la fontaine.

Kurodo et Shido, l'acteur et le pickpocket, s'embrassant. Enfin.

Hakkai et Gojyo.

"Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire?

- Si. Mais… je ne m'en rappelle plus.

- Ah."

Légèrement déçu, Hakkai reporta de nouveau son regard sur la fontaine, quand il sentit les bras de Gojyo entourer sa taille et les lèvres de l'homme aux yeux rouges se joindre bientôt aux siennes.

Le maniaque des explosifs et son petit ami furent les premiers à partir. Puis ce furent Kakei et Saiga, non sans avoir salué tout le monde d'un signe de la main. Sora et Krim les suivirent bientôt, ainsi que Hakkai et Gojyo, Kurodo et Shido restant quelques secondes de plus avant de s'éloigner à leur tour.

"Franchement, dit Shido pour lui-même, pourquoi est-ce que je me suis pas trouvé un petit ami NORMAL?

- Petit ami?"

Le sourire de Kurodo s'élargit encore.

Dark resta longuement devant la fontaine, avant de rejoindre son appartement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Dark fut réveillé par une sonnerie qui n'était pas celle de son réveil. Légèrement étonné, il vérifia l'heure et soupira. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt. Tant pis, on ne lui en voudrait pas trop s'il ne venait pas à la réception organisée pour fêter le braquage.

Il prit son temps pour se lever et ouvrit la porte.

"Bonjour Dark."

Le voleur s'appuya contre le mur.

"Quelle belle surprise…

- Je t'ai retrouvé facilement.

- Tant mieux.

- Je viens récupérer ce qui est à moi.

- Oh. Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié cette fois-ci, mon cher Krad?"

* * *

Tandis que, dans une grande villa, Kakei et Saiga accueillent leurs invités ; tandis que Greed demande à Sora pourquoi il porte le T-shirt de son frère ; tandis que Hakkai empêche Gojyo d'agresser Kimblee juste parce qu'il lui a fait un clin d'œil ; tandis que Krim se rend compte qu'il a oublié sa Game Boy chez lui ; tandis que des policiers commencent à enquêter sur ce qui deviendra bientôt le Casse du Siècle ; Dark accueille Krad chez lui et lui fait visiter sa chambre.**

* * *

**

FIN

**

* * *

Et voilà. Une fic de finie, une.**

Remerciements et Disclaimer :

- Merci à Machan et à Zazzz pour les bétas

- Merci à tous ceux qui ont osé lire cette fic

- Merci à tous ceux qui ont osé reviewer (et n'hésitez surtout pas à recommencer)

- Merci à tous ceux qui me font bien rire

- Merci à ma moman... bon d'accord d'accord.

- Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Non. Aucun. A part peut-être un assistant par-ci par-là.

- Idée du titre et trame de la fic inspirées par le film de Soderbergh "Ocean's Eleven", avec George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, Julia Roberts, Andy Garcia... et je m'arrête là sinon je les fais tous ou presque. Là encore, rien à moi donc, sauf quelques modifications...

Eeeet voilà. Vais vous laisser là... enfin, pas pour longtemps. Eh oui, il y a eu "Ocean's Twelve", il y aura "Dark's Twelve"... bientôt ;-)


End file.
